La historia de L
by Arthe Arteaga
Summary: varios peronejes,acciÓn, drama, triangulos amorosos, un toque de parodia sentimientos distintos en cada cap, SIN YAOI NO ES UN LXLIGTH  PASEN A LERRLA.
1. el comienzo

**DEATH NOTE**

**Los personajes de Death Note no nos pertenecen son de sus respectivos creadores.**

**Capitulo 1 : El comienzo.**

**Nota; la historia se situa cuando L ya ha deducido que hay dos Kira mas aun Light todavia no trabaja en el cuartel con L sin embargo es una historia diferente.**

**E****l **caso Kira ya habia avanzado bastante el gran detective L estaba casi seguro de que Light yagami era Kira solo necesitaba una prueba concreta necesitaba que Light Yagami diera un paso mal uno en falso que jugara una mala partida, aunque L tenia muy presente que tal vez eso nunca pasaria ya que Kira en este caso Light habia demostrado ser mas inteligente en muchas ocasiones y que por lo visto este no pensaba perder ante L

como segunda esperanza L esperaba a que el segundo Kira fuese el que cometiera el error, el detective estaba tambien cien por ciento seguro de conocer la identidad del Segundo Kira en el cual tenia de principal sospechosa a la idolo japonesa Misa Amane no solo porque ella repetia constantemente que admiraba a Kira por matar al asesino de sus padres, si no porque L la habia seguido mas a fondo y analizado muy bien y cuidadosamente cada movimiento de la chica no habia duda de que fuera el Segundo Kira, al parecer este Kira no era tan inteligente como el primero pero aun asi tenia la suficiente capacidad como para evitar dejar una prueba realmente concreta

Solo el simple hecho de que Misa admirara a Light, que viniera cuando el segundo Kira aparecio y esta de la nada se convirtiera en la "novia" de Light eran suficientes pruebas de que existia algo que los relacionaba a ambos con el caso

-Novia- al pensar en esa palabra L sintio un poco de molestia y un sentimiento extraño aunque no entendia mucho la razon, el simple hecho de pensar que Misa-Misa era la novia de Ligth era molesto

-tal vez es un poco de envidia-termino deduciendo

Mientras se saboreaba con una rebanada de pastel de chocolate y revisaba cuidadosamente unos papeles que se encontraban en la mesa acerca del singular caso que resultaba mas que trabajoso realmemte frustrante, era en cierta forma una tortura saber que una de las personas con la cual se habia identificado mas que con cualquier otra era su peor enemigo

Sin embargo para hundirlo solo pruebas eran las que faltaban pues bien en este caso se aplicaba la frase: sin evidencias no hay sentencias, los planes que hasta ahora habia efectuado Light Yagami eran bastante astutos no lo podia negar

-uf…- suspiro L todo este lio se le estaba saliendo de las manos y aunque no era muy de su actitud empezaba a darse por vencido sabia por propias deducciones que no se estaba enfrentando a algo de este mundo pero tenia por lo menos averiguar ¿a que?

De antemano sabia que hacer que Light hablara o que de alguna manera este diera una pista relevante para el caso y que concretara todas sus sospechas era inutil no lo haria, asi que decidio recurrir a la persona que sabia que mas rapidamente confesaria sobre el asunto, la persona mas ingenua a la que seguramente podia hacer hablar porque era facil de manipular: la idolo japonesa Misa-Misa

L llevo su pulgar a la boca para luego picar dos o tres veces su pastel de chocolate que aun no provaba, entonces surgio una pregunta en su cabeza

¿como me acercaria a Misa Amane?

No penso mas de dos veces cuando se le ocurrio la solucion

-Misa se inscribio al mismo campus que Light para pasar mas tiempo con èl por suposicion logica Misa seguira asistiendo al campus todos los dias con tal de estar a su lado

La razon por la que yo me inscribi al campus fue para poder pasar desapercibido y tener facilmente contacto con Light sin levantar ninguna sospecha haciendome pasar, claro, por un estudiante cualquiera

Si invertimos el proceso y en lugar de enfocarme a Light investigo a Misa de la misma manera daria un buen resultado ya que tendria un motivo para platicar con ella todos los dias, no habria peligro pues dificilmente alguien sospecharia de esos encuentros-

-Watari- dijo L llamando al anciano

-si L- contesto Watari

-si no me equivoco,aun puedo ir al campus a estudiar ¿verdad?-

-estas en lo correcto- termino Watari afirmando su pregunta

El detective tomo el tenedor que se encontraba al lado derecho del plato donde aun estaba el pastel de chocolate que L tenia rato viendolo y picandolo con la cuchara

-Misa Amane seras tu quien me confesara todo, me diras quien es Kira- penso L mientras al fin comia de su pastel y lo dizfrutaba con una gran sonrisa de sastifaccion

**Continura…..**

**HOla **

**Esperamos que la historia les haya gustado es el primer fic que mi compañero Sasori y yo (Obito) escribimos sobre Death Note **

**Aceptamos opiniones commentaries sugerencias y criticas estas ultimas siempre y cuando las tengamos bien merecidas**

**el fic puede contener errores de ortografia ya que ni mi sempai Sasori ni yo somos buenos en cuanto a eso se refiere**

**Agredecemos el tiempo que estuvieron leyendo el cap**

**Trataremos de Actualizar el fic cada jueves a no ser que no podamos hacerlo por distintas razones**

**Cuidense y que esten bien**

**Att;OBITO**

**Nos estamos leyendo**

**Att:SASORI**


	2. Cambio de planes

**Death Note.**

**Capitulo 2: Cambio de planes.**

**Nota: bla, bla** en negritas dialogo de Ryuk.

"_bla, bla" __dialogos _entre comillas indican pensamientos.

Su sonrisa de sastifacciòn desapareciò al recordar que Misa Amane se inscribiò al campus para estar con Light, ese pequeño y obvio detalle que no habìa tomado en cuenta, que lo pasò desapercivido.

El hecho de que la chica pasara todo el dia con Light complicarìa el caso bastante, ya que de ser de esa forma no habìa manera de preguntarle nada a ella, tomando en cuenta esa posibilidad, de que pasara todo el dia o sin exagerar bastante tiempo con Light, L tendrìa que actuar.

Si de alguna manera conseguìa hacer que almenos por una hora se mantuvieran separados era una idea muy tentadora y que podia funcionar, una de las pocas posibilidadess que tendrìa para conseguir pruebas concretas.

Asi que en ese momento L pensò en dos posibles opciones

1) Dejarlo pasar e intentar conseguir pruebas de otra manera.

2) Arriesgarlo todo en esa nueva jugada.

Si dejaba pasar la idea que se habìa planteado anteriormente : conseguir separalos aunque sea un poco, sabìa que tal vez nunca volverìa a tener una oportunidad como esa, teniendo bien sabido que Light Yagami no dejaba muchas oportunidades en las cuales facilmente se pueda recabar informaciòn y mucho menos dejaba algun cabo suelto como este.

Por otro lado si se arriesgaba sabìa que se jugaba la vida en el acto _-"¿Qùe tendrìa que perder?"- _fue su pensamiento pues desde el dìa en que decidìo investigar el caso Kira se estaba jugando la vida, y ahora tiene presente esta oportunidad, que mejor oportunidad que recabar informaciòn si no que de la propia boca del lobo.

Asi que sin importarle los riesgos ya estaba decidido a todo, era definitivo, L irìa al campus mañana mismo, por el momento solo le restaba esperar aque el dia terminara.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Al dìa siguiente L se despertò muy temprano al levantarse lo primero que hizo fue buscar a Watari realizò el acto en varias habitaciones aunque no tardò mucho en encontrarlo.

-Watari ¿podrias llevarme al campus?- pregunto el detective sin muchos estusiasmos

Watari asintiò ante la pregunta, ambos se diriguieron a la limosina, ingresaron rapidamente a ella y partieron hacia su proximo destino.

Durante los minutos de viaje L iba pensando, formulando y descartado las distintas posibilidades existentes para acercarse a Misa sin la presencia de Light o la interferencia de este.

-L hemos llegado- anunciò Watari mientras se detenia la limosina

-Ho, si ya veo-respondìo el chico mientras se ponia unos tennis y bajaba del trasporte

-Vienes por mi cuando los horarios de clases ya hayan terminado- fue lo ultimo que el detective le dijo a su mayordomo para despues este subirse nuevamente a limosina y partir del lugar

-"_bueno aqui vamos"-_ pensò el chico de pelo negro

Aunque bien su objetivo original ya habìa cambiado

La teoria de volver al campus para dirigirse directo a la idolo japonesa no era ahora considerada la mas adecua, si bien podrìa acercarse a ella como uno de sus admiradores, como de los tantos que ha de tener,ya que ese cuento era algo que cualquiera o todo el mundo facilmente se podra tragar, todo mundo exepto una persona Light

Fue justo en el momento de viaje desde el lugar de donde se encuentra operando hasta el campus cuando descarto el objetivo principal que tenìa en mente: ir al campus directo tras Misa para recabar informaciòn y concretar sus sospechas.

Sin embargo la anterior teoria la cambìo por una que consideraba la mas adecuada y oprtuna para tales situaciones

L habìa adelantadose al pensamiento de Light deduciendo como actuarìa Yagami en base al movimiento que èl realizarìa

Fue lo que cambìo todo.

Por lo tanto la nueva teoria pensada por L era la siguiente:

_-"Iria al campus directo a Light evidentemente provocaria que Yagami pensara que el motivo de mi regreso serìa para que yo esperara que sea èl mismo quien me diera pistas relevantes, entonces eventualmente provocaria que Light estuviera cuidando sus actos, palabras, reacciones y gestos pero no sospecharia que eso es exactamente lo que quiero que haga, como bien sabido tengo Misa se acercara a Light, mas sin embargo yo estare ahi, claro llevara un poco de tiempo, pero cada dìa que pase con ellos dos me ganare la confianza de Misa y despues de eso el verdadero plan entrara en marcha ya que espero que Light este mas concentrado en èl que en Amane, sin embargo, si acaso Light se da cuenta de mi plan se concentrara en dos personas, en sus actos palabras, reacciones y gestos y en los de Misa, cuando la presiòn caiga sobre Yagami y no la pueda soportar ò me dara las pistas èl ò me las dara Misa"-_

Ya estaba decidido asi se efectuaria el plan, pero antes L camino directo a la reposteria que se encontraba en el campus y se comprò una rebanada de pastel, tan solo fue una porque tenia que dirigirse al salòn de clases, al terminarse de comer toda la rebanada y serciorarse de no dejar ningun rastro de aquel postre en el plato se diriguio al salòn al llegar a este y entrar lo primero que hizo fue mirar todo el entorno, todo el alrededor hasta que encontro a Light con la vista

La extraña apariencia del detective provoco diversas reacciones a los universitarios presentes, algunos murmuraron cosas, otros le vieron de forma extraña, algunos mas se alejaron un poco, mas esto a L no le afecto y siguio caminando directo hacia yagami para sentarse a su lado en esa extraña pocisiòn que lo caracteriza consiguiendo con esto llamar la atenciòn de toda la clase, y unicamente decir:

-Hola Light-

-¿Que te trae de nuevo aqui?-pregunto el castaño mostrando desinteres en su propia pregunta

-Simplemente el hecho de salir a mas lugares, estar encerrado y concentrado unicamente en investigaciones a veces es frustrante, creo que desenvolverme en una nueva atmosfera no me hara daño- respondio el adicto al azucar

-"_Con quien cree este tipo que esta tratando, no es obvio que a regresado nuevamente para vigilarme, pense que ya habìa descartado las sospechas que tenia sobre _mi_"- _penso Light mientras ojeaba un libro con calma evitando hacer alguna expreciòn de preocupaciòn, frustaciòn ò molestia, ya que si lo hacìa pondria en claro o almenos aumentaria las sospechas de que èl es Kira, hundido estaba Light en sus pensamientos hasta que L lo saco de estos

-Oye Yagami ¿podrias prestarme una libreta?- pregunto el detective ò Ryuga Hideki como habia pedido L que lo llamaran durante la estadia que pasara en el campus.

Sin esperar a que Ligth le diera una respuesta Ryuga Hideki metiò la mano a a la mochila de este sin que Light lo pudiera evitar

-"_No puede ser la Death Note esta en mi mochila si L la toca podra ver a Ryuk y estare perdido ¿que voy hacer?"-_penso Light

Ryuk que se encontraba detras de los dos chicos sonrio

-**Jejejeje ¿Cùal** **sera tu proximo movimiento Light, al parecer estas acorralado.- **

**Continuara….**

**Hola **

**Que les parecio el cap esperamos y les haya sido de su agrado **

**Aceptamos sugerencias, commentaries, opiniones y criticas (Constructivas)**

**Agradecemos el tiempo en que estuvieron leyendo este cap**

**Asi como a nuestros primeros lectores:**

**Mayra2011, helen, Kuree06, Lxmisa, Mashetsu-nee-san, Shiu-san, Near river, Irasue Zira**

**Realmente les agradecemos su apoyo a todos ustedes**

**Contiene errores de ortografia ya que ni mi sempai Sasori y yo (obito) somos Buenos en cuanto a eso se refiere sin embargo estamos intentando mejorar nuestra redacciòn**

**Como el capitulo ya estaba terminado no les quisimos hacer esperar mas y actualizamos antes.**

**Cuidense y que esten Bien.**

**Att:OBITO**

**Nos estamos leyendo.**

**Att:SASORI**


	3. El encuentro

**Death Note.**

**Capitulo 3: El Encuentro. **

**Nota**: **Bla Bla **en negritas indican dialogo de Ryuk.

"Bla bla" dialogo entre comillas indican pensamientos.

_-"Ryuk tiene razòn, si le arrebato mi mochila a L o de alguna manera consigo que no tome nada de esta se levantaran sospechas, incluso esa reacciòn de mi parte podrìa ser mi propia perdiciòn, sin embargo, aun si no hago nada para evitarlo, si no actuo pronto, tendra el mismo resultado sere descubierto esto no me gusta nada"- _fue lo ultimo que pensò Yagami cuando

_-_Disculpe- interrumpìo una voz ronca y gruesa proveniente de la parte del frente del salòn de clases en el que se encontraban

-¿podria venir al frente jovencito y decirnos su nombre?- pregunto el dueño de esa voz, el maestro que acaba de entrar

L detuvo su mano en ese preciso instante para voltear haber al profesor no logrando con ello tocar nada de lo que contenia la mochila de Light

El detective fijo su vista un momento en el profesor como si lo estuviera analizando y no quedandole màs remedio se dispuso ha obedecer al maestro

-Ah esta bien- dijo L muy despacio poniendose nuevamente los tennis que se habìa quitado para sentarse, y como proxima acciòn se levantò del asiento diriguiendose con su extraña y particular forma de caminar hasta al frente

Al llegar este hasta el lugar indicado

Todos los presentes guardaron silencio para escuchar al joven hablar

-Mi nombre es Ryuga Hideki - dijo el detective sin muchos animos para despues guardar silencio

Todos los universitarios lo miraron aun mas extrañados que la primera vez, L solo posaba la vista sobre Light,se rasco un poco la cabeza hasta que se desepero

-¿Ya puedo sentarme?- pregunto el joven al maestro, que se habia dedicado todo ese tiempo a mirar de forma extraña al detective

-si.. Esta bien ya puedes sentarte- contestò el profesor que reaccionò de pronto pues se habìa quedado tan extrañado como los universitarios presentes

-"_Esto es una perdida completa de mi tiempo, que han ganado esos tipos al saber mi nombre"-_ pensaba L mientras se dirigìa nuevamente a su aciento

Al llegar a este notò que sobre la mesa donde èl se sentaba se encontraba una libreta color azul, un làpiz nuevo junto con una pluma de tinta negra, despues dirigio la mirada a Yagami

-Ahi esta la libreta que me has pedido Ryuga pense que tampoco habìas traido lapìz ni pluma asi que tomalos tambien- se justifico Light al darse cuenta que el adicto al azùcar lo miraba como pidiendole una explicaciòn al respecto

-Gracias eres muy amable- le dijo L para volver a tomar aciento

-**jejejejejeje que suerte tienes a no ser por ese entrometido maestro se te hubiera caido todo el teatro que has montado-**se burlaba Ryuk

El castaño nada màs hizo una leve mueca de molestia ante tal comentario, odiaba admitirlo pero por un descuido casi se delataba

-"_Tendre que buscar una mejor manera de cargar con la Death Note sin levantar sospechas y correr riesgos como este, al parecer tendre que hacerlo pronto"- _pensaba Ligth ignorando por un buen momento las clases

**-**¿Oye Light?- preguntò Ryuga, al ver que este no le dijo nada prosiguio

**-**No son muy molestos estos tipos solo me han hecho caminar, no ha cambia do en nada el hecho de que ellos supieran mi nombre ò no- terminò argumentando y finalmente llamando la atenciòn del castaño

-Ryuga lo creas ò No realmente ha sido de suma importancia que ellos supieran tu nombre - le explicò con mucha seguridad en sus palabras Light

-**Si ya que eso ha evitado que èl se diera cuenta que eres Kira-**volvìo a hablar el shinigami en tono de burla

-Ademas tal vez asi hagas mas amigos- continuo Light ignorando el comentario anterior de Ryuk

-Tal vez tengas razòn-contestò L en un tono muy despacio

-Por ahora como eres mi unico amigo en el campus, supongo que no te molestara si paso todo el tiempo contigo-

-No, esta bien Ryuga me gusta platicar contigo eres la unica persona con la que puedo tener una conversaciòn realmente agradable- termino diciendo Yagami

-Bien, supongo que por ahora habra que ponerle mas atenciòn a las clases- cerro con ese comentario el detective la charla

Para despues ambos guardar silencio durante el resto de estas

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

-Que clases tan aburridas- dijo L al terminarse estas para proseguir hablando

-Ya moria por que fueramos a tomar un cafe con azucar, almenos que estes muy ocupado, no puedas ò tengas algo mejor que hacer Litgh-

-NO,ir a la cafeteria esta muy bien para mi, de todas maneras habìa quedado con Misa en la cafeteria para platicar un poco- argumento el chico mientras miraba su reloj

-"_Perfecto"_- pensò L

Ya que Light Yagami habìa encaminado la platica justo al punto adecuado

-Ya veo supongo que yo les sere una molestia,no me gustaria hacer mal trio y estando ahi no les daria la suficiente libertad para platicar- continuo hablando el detective

-"_Muy astuto pero no te funcionara, si le digo a Ryuga que se vaya empezara a formular mas sus sospechas sobre nosotros por ende dirìa o deducirìa que me estoy reuniendo con Misa para ponernos de acuerdo hacerca de nuestros proximos movimientos"- _pensò en ese momento Yagami

-Para nada Ryuga no tendrìa problema alguno si nos acompañaras-fue la mejor respuestas que contemplo en ese entonces el castaño

-Si ese es el caso, esta bien, supongo que por el momento puedo acompañarlos, por cierto Light casi lo olvidaba aqui esta tu libreta me ha sido de gran ayuda, te debo una-dijo L mientras estiraba la mano y la sostenia como solo èl sabe hacerlo, para entregarsela

_-_Mmm…- dijo Litgh mirandola

-No quedatela yo tengo muchas Ryuga-

-¿Enserio me la estas regalando?- pregunto el detective como extrañandole el detalle

-Nunca nadie me habìa regalado nada, realmente eres una gran persona Yagami, podrìa decirse que eres el amigo màs cercano que he tenido- continuo diciendo L con un tono distinto

-"_Olvidalo L el juego mental no te funcionara, solo estas perdiendo el tiempo con tu patetica muestra de afecto"- _pensaba Light mientras caminaba en silencio a lado del detective escuchando con atenciòn todo lo que decìa

-Se que el dinero y la gran fortuna que en todo mis años de carrera e juntado me alcanzarìan para comprar cientos ò tal vez millones de libretas, pero ni todo el dinero del mundo equivale al valor sentimental que representa para mi- hablaba L mientras sus ojos se perdian en el color azul de la pasta del cuaderno

-"_Basta L no conseguiras nada con esa ridicula charla realmente eres patetico"-_pensaba Light parra deternerse, pues al fin tenìan en frente las puertas de vidrio de la cafeteria

Yagami tomò la manija y abriò la puerta para ingresar entrando rapidamente ambos

-Y ¿Donde esta Misa?- pregunto L al no verla por ningun lado

-Ya vendra- contesto Litgh como si le diera igual que Misa estuviera ahi ò no

-Bueno supongo que hay que tomar una mesa- prosiguìo el adicto a la glucosa un poco desanimado ante la noticia

Ya en la mesa, el mesero tomo el pedido de cada quien terminando con una cara de sorpresa ante la tal lista largas de galletas pastelitos y dulces que L habìa pedido para comer

El casraño no podia evitar sentir molestia ante L ya que este desde que llegaron no le apartaba la vista ni un instante, parecìa que estuvìera leyendo cada expreciòn de su rostro y cada uno de sus movimientos

.-Light ahi estas!- se escucho un grito de la entrada del lugar, esa voz tan familiar ocasionò que ambos chicos voltearan hacìa esa direcciòn solo asi fue como L le quito la mirada de encima al castaño, ya que sus ojos tenìan ahora otro objetivo Misa

Al verla L no pudo evitar pensar que la rubia se miraba ese dìa particularmente màs bella de lo que ya ceria que era, la blusa roja sin mangas que llevaba, acompañada de una chamarrita negra hacìan muy buen juego con su minifalda negra y sus botas largas, eso era algo que no se podia negar Amane era una chica realmente hermosa

-"_Porque no te has quedado donde sea que estabas Misa"- _pensò Litgh enojado al ver como la chica entraba corriendo rapidamente hacìa èl para luego avalancearse sobre su cuello

-¿Qùe esta haciendo aqui èl?- Pregunto Misa mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba enojada a L

-Si, a mi tambien me ha gustado volver a verte- respondìo el detective con cierto tono de sarcasmo-Pero Light dijiste que querias hablar conmigo a solas, no dijiste que èl tambien vendrìa- se quejò Misa para despues apuntarle a L amenazadoramente, consiguiendo con ello llamar la atenciòn de varios de los presentes

-Misa sientate ya y callate- terminò diciendo Light molesto

Mientras que L solamente se encontraba de espectador en medio de los dos comiendo unos cuantos dulces y en cierta manera dizfrutando la pelea

-Yo.. Yo..- fue la unica reaccòn de la rubia ante tal maltrato, sentandose rapidamente despues de eso

-¿Light estas enojado?- pregunto Misa triste

Sin embargo Light no le contestò nada, el ambiente de la atmosfera se torno tenso y se habìa creado un silencio incomodo entre los tres, cuando L se disponìa a romperlo Misa lo fulmino con la mirada y este opto mejor por callarse, solo se escuchaba el murmullo de las palticas de algunas personas cercanas y el crujir de los dulces que L aun con tan tensa situacuiòn se comìa

Light mirò su reloj unos segundos

-Me tengo que ir- dijo de repente levantandose ya dispuesto a marcharse

-ya se me ha hecho demasiado tarde y tengo que llegar a casa- se explicò despues

-Light ¿Te puedo acompañar?- casi gritò Misa levantandose en el acto

-No, lo siento, por el momento no puedes-

-Pero ¿por que no?- volvìo a preguntar la chica

-Misa acaso eres una tonta, no has entendido que te he dicho que no - casi le gritò Yagami mientras se marchaba

Los ojos de la rubia no le desapartaron la vista ni un momento hasta que Light se alejò bastante para ya no verlos mas, sin darse cuenta sus ojos se empañaron hasta que poco a poco empezar a derramar lagrimas y llorar en silencio

No quedandole de otra que terminar por sentarse donde estaba Ryuga

-Ese es un lado de Light que no conocìa- comentò al fin L despues de haberse quedado callado y presenciar aquel espectaculo

-Pues tal vez no lo conoces demasiado bien, Lithg es un convenenciero,altanero y un bruto, Rem me lo advirtiò, me dijo que no lo ayudara a conseguir sus propias ambiciones, se que le dije que podia tratarme como un objeto, que no me importaba, aun asi todos los humanos tenemos sentimientos no somos de hierro y eso es algo que a Litgh no le importa, como no le importa pisar, utilizar y humillar a cualquiera que se le interponga en su camino- termino diciendo Amane mientras lloraba deseperada y hablaba rapido

Haciendo derrepente una pausa y parando su llanto enseguida, en ese instante su tristeza pasò de ser eso a ser preocupaciòn, al ver como el detective la miraba fijamente, con esos ojos que siempre la hacian sentir trasparente y la escuchaba con demasiada atenciòn

Misa sabìa que se habìa equivocado y habìa cometido un gravisimo error ya que habìa hablado demas algunas cosas

-"_Es verdaderamente hermosa aun cuando esta llorando"-_ Pensaba L que habìa dejado de comer dulces para poder contemplar a la chica sin ninguna distracciòn, despues de quedarse completamente embobado unos minutes raccionò

-¿Qùien es Rem?- preguntò el detective

En ese instante la rubia supo que tendria que hacer un enorme ezfuerzo para encontrarle una brillante soluciòn a todo lo que dijo si relacionar nada con Kira aunque ante L eso era muy dificil

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Continuara…..**

**HOLA**

**Esperemos que el capitulo les haya gustado o almenos parecido interesante. **

**Contiene errores ortografia debido a que el work con el que estamos trabajando esta en ingles y como sabran no nos corrije ni palabras ni nos marca los tildes otro punto en nuestra contra es que ni Sasori ni yo(Obito) somos Buenos en cuanto al asunto se refiere pero eso no significa que no lo tratamos de hacer lo mejor posible realmente nos estamos ezforzando en ello y tratando de mejorar constantemente.**

**Aceptamos comentarios, sugerencias, opiniones o criticas (Contructivas)**

**Gracias por el tiempo en que estuvieron leyendo este cap**

**Y creo que eso es todo.**

**Cuidense y que esten bien**

**Att :OBITO.**

**Nos estamos leyendo**

**Att:SASORI.**


	4. respuestas

**Death Note.**

**Capitulo 4 : Respuestas.**

**Nota: Bla Bla **en negritas indican dialogo de Ryuk.

"_Bla Bla_" entre comillas indican pensamientos.

-Ryuga, Rem es mi mejor amiga y yo le he contado a ella mi situaciòn actual con Light por lo cual ella me ha dicho que no me es muy conveniente andar con un muchacho que no me expresa su amor y que no le toma importacia a la relaciòn como yo lo estoy haciendo-

-"_Creo que esto me funcionara por el momento, no creo que Ryuga sospeche nada de este tipo de respuestas ya que en manera alguna le estoy mintiendo solo digamos que le estoy dando la verdad a medias y si lo que le digo es verdad no tengo nada de que preocuparme_"- pensaba Amane sastifecha con el plan pues habìa logrado encontrarle la soluciòn al problema en el que ella misma se acavaba de meter, habìa encontrado el punto ciego a todo el asunto.

El detective que se encontraba escuchando la explicaciòn atentamente guardo unos cuantos segundos de silencio para poder tomar una bolita de caramelo mazizo y mientras parecia analizarlo realizò otra pregunta.

-Si Rem es tu mejor amiga, ¿Por que no la he visto acompañandote?-

-Porque ella a tenido que viajar y ultimamente ya ni yo la veo- contestò la chica con mucha seguridad en sus palabras ya que alguna vez habìa visto una serie de detectives en la cual afirmaban que si la persona a la cual se interroga ò se investiga piensa mucho, tartamudea ò hace grandes pausas al dar sus respuestas significa que esta mintiendo, al parecer ver televiciòn no era tan malo.

Despues hubo un silencio entre ambos provocado porque L se habìa hechado el dulce a la boca, como era pequeño no tardo mucho en terminarselo de comer y cuando al fin lo hizo volviò a preguntar.

-¿Qùe es precisamente lo que Light ambiciona?- terminò de formular su pregunta el adicto al azùcar, mirandola fijamente con ojo analitico sin parpadear ni un instante.

Entonces fue en ese preciso momento en que la chica supo que para contestar esa pregunta deberìa decir ò inventar algo realmente bueno.

-Bueno como cualquier otro chico ambisiona cosas, su ambiciòn por ser un gran detective, como su padre, es muy grande que no le importa sacrificar nuestro gran amor, pisarlo como si se tratara de cualquier objeto y humillarme dejandome plantada, por dedicarse a sus estudios cada vez que quedamos en cierto lugar para vernos como justamente lo esta haciendo ahora- terminò diciendo la modelo pensando que con eso habìa dejado una buena explicaciòn a casi todo lo que habìa dicho con anterioridad.

Para L lo que acaba de responder Misa tenìa sentido aunque algunas otras cosas no encajaban, dispuesto a seguir preguntando se encontraba el detective cuando de pronto y sin esperarselo Amane hablo.

-Bueno espero que ya hayas terninadode hacer esta especie de interrogatorio, no entiendo porque tanto el interes de conocer mi relaciòn con Light lo que este pasando en ella es problema nuestro no tuyo ò dime ¿Acaso estas celoso? ò esque no tienes una vida personal- terminò por decir la rubia firme en sus palabras y en cierta manera furiosa ya que se podia apreciar en el tono de su voz.

-"Celoso"- fue la`palabra que retumbo en la mente de L.

-No… para… para nada estoy celoso, ¿por que deberìa de estarlo?, yo… yo solo queria saber porque dijiste todo eso y…-

-Pues deducelo Ryuga solo lo dije porque era un momento de enojo, uno nunca sabe lo que dice, se habla sin pensar y mas que nada para insultar-lo interrumpìo Misa bruscamente con su argumento.

El detective pudo notar claramente el enojo de Amane, algo que lo desconserto ya que esa no era la actitud de la chica, normalmente ella suele comportarse como una niñita pequeña y caprichosa cuando algo parece molestarle, pero esta vez fue diferente realmente estaba FURIOSA.

L dejò de observarla y dirigiò la mirada al suelo.

-Lo siento- dijo muy despacio el muchacho para tomar otro dulce.

-Toma- le dijo casi despues estirando el puño frente a ella para despues poco a poco ir desempuñando la mano y sobre su palma encontrarse con un caramelo.

-Quisiera que lo tomes, te lo estoy regalando-

-Es… ¿Es para mi?- pregunto Misa confundida.

-Si para que calmes tu enojo y te endulces la vida- fue la unica respuesta que L le dio y en cierta manera una forma de disculparse con ella tambien.

-Hay! Ryuga pero si eres realmente un chico dulce- dijo Misa comovida y emocionada mientras tomaba el caramelo.

-Y vaya que te he gritado muy feo, perdoname- prosiguio a disculparse la rubia pues de cierta manera se le habìa removido la conciencia, ya que ha ella tampoco le hubiera gustado que alguien le gritara de esa manera.

-No descuida, en fin, para eso son los amigos- repondìo el detective, tranquilo y con serenidad.

-Y pense que solo te enfocabas en molestarme, arruinarme el dìa y hacerme enojar, pero al parecer no es asi, realmente te preocupas por mi, vas a ver que seremos los mejores amigos - terminò con su comovedora charla Misa mientras se abalanceaba hacia L y lo abrazaba, tomando a este mismo por sorpresa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

=Mientras tanto con Light=

-**Oye Light ¿no crees que es muy sospechoso la manera en la que te has ido de la cafeteria?-** pregunto Ryuk

-No para nada - contestò Yagami en voz baja mientras caminaba por las calles para dirigirse a su morada sin nisiquiera voltear a ver a Ryuk ya que habìa demasiadas personas cercas

-**No me gusta que me ignoren tanto, me has estado descuidando Light , ya hace un buen rato que no me has dado una manzana-** hablo Ryuk nuevamente.

-Ya lo hare cuando llegemos a casa, aqui hay demasiada gente y como ninguno de ellos te puede ver el efecto se veria como si la manzana desapareciera en el aire, sin ninguna explicaciòn logica a lo que el ser humano pueda relacionar con este mundo, en otras palabras Ryuk eso seria algo demasiado fuera de lo normal atraeria demasiado la atenciòn, como te dije antes espera a que llegemos a casa-

-**vaya que tan raros son ustedes los humanos emocionarse por una pequeñes como esa, creo que nunca los entendere-**

Yagami Light siguio caminando un buen tiempo en silencio, hasta que transitò por una calle donde ningun alma deambulaba.

-Oye Ryuk ¿si arrancas algunas paginas de la Death Note seguirian teniendo el mismo efecto?- hablo Light que tenìa rato sin decir palabra.

-**¿A que te refieres?- **preguntò Ryuk sin entender a lo que hace un momento hizo referencia Yagami.

-Digamos que si arranco una pagina ò llevemos la situaciòn a otro extremo, si arrancamos un pequeño pedazo y hacemos todo los pasos requeridos o sea si vizualizamos el rostro de la`persona que deceamos matar y escribimos su respectivo nombre en ese pedazo tendrìa el mismo efecto que una hoja aderida a la Death Note-

-**Averigualo tu, recuerda que en un principio te dije que no estoy de tu lado ni en tu contra, tal vez si, tal vez no**- finalizoel shinigami mientras sonreia macabramente.

-"_Mmm…estupido shinigami nisiquiera eso quieres decirme, supongo que tendre que averiguarlo por mi propia cuenta"- _pensò Light guardando varios minutes de silencio.

_-_**Litgh ¿Qùe estas pensando? ¿Acaso tendra que ver con tu pregunta?- **hablò Ryuk interrumpiendo la franja de silencio.

-En parte- contestò el chico.

-Hoy estuve apunto de ser descubierto por L, gracias aun descuido mio, seria mas facil y practico si funcionara, mas bien si pudiera matar a una persona con un simple trozo de la libreta, como comprenderas Ryuk seria mas discreto y practico para actuar-

-**jejejeje ya veo, lo tienes todo muy bien pensado-** reia Ryuk.

Despues de pasar unos diez minutes durante la charla al fin se encontraban en su casa

Abrìo la puerta de su casa lentamente he ingress a su casa

-Mamà ya llegue- hablo Ygami.

-Que bueno hijo pero ¿Porque te has tardado tanto?- preguntò su madre.

-De seguro se ha de haber quedado studied con un grupito de Nerds- respondio Sayu que en ese momento se encontraba viendo las novelas japonesas. ocasionando que Light le dirigiera un instante la mirada para luego regresarla a su madre.

-No, no es eso lo que pasa es que unos amigos me han invited a la cafeteria, poreso me arretrase- se excusaba el chico mientras tomaba unas cuantas manzanas de la mesa.

-¿Y papà?- preguntò.

-Aun sigue en su trabajo, todo este asunto que esta pasando lo han mantenido muy ocupado- le contesto su madre mientras lavaba los trastes.

-O ya veo, bueno he perdido algo de tiempo ya, ire a mi recamara a estudiar un poco-

-Per hijo, ¿no piensas cenar?-

-No, gracias madre ya comi ademas llevo algunas manzanas por si me da hambre- grito Litgh mientras subia por las escaleras hacìa su cuarto

-**vaya Light parece que lo tienes todo muy bien planeado incluso los pequeños detalles como el de las manzanas, pero creo que se te ha pasado uno-**

-¿Cual es?- preguntò Light mientras se dejaba caer sobre la cama.

**-la chica la has dejado con el detective en la cafeteria esta claro que el tipo no desaprovechara la oportunidad para poder hacer hablar a Misa- **terminò de hablar el dios de la muerte para tomar una manzana y comersela de una mordida.

-Lo se Ryuk pero si me quedaba ahi el asunto seria mas grave ya que evidentemente yo siempre llego temprano a casa asi tenga novia ò no, si me quedaba L sabrìa que estar ahi seria demasiado importante simple y sencillamente sospecharia, aunque tambien puede sospechar de la manera en la que me he ido, no he de negar que no es muy de mi actitud actuar asi, pero lo creeas ò no para nada he pasado desapersibido ese detalle, ante todo eso yo ya tengo pensado algo, por el momento no hay nada de lo que tenga que empezarme a preocupar, todo es parte del plan-

-"**¿un plan? Al parecer todo este asunto me dara diversiòn por un buen momento"- **pensò Ryuk.

**-¿Y ahora que haras Litgh?- **preguntò el shinigami cuando se dio cuenta que Yagami se levantaba de la cama y se sentaba en la silla junto al escritorio .

-Hacer experimentos- respondio rapido mientras sacaba la Death Note y cortaba una de las paginas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Continuara….**

**Bueno aqui esta el cap numero cuatro como siempre esperamos que les haya sido de su agrado. **

**Aceptamos comentarios opiniones sugerencias y criticas (Constructivas).**

**Le queremos dar gracias a todas (os) las personas que siguen esta historia asi como tambien gracias a sus Reviews ,a las personas que lo han colocado en sus favoritos y a todas (os) los que la han estado recomendando.**

**Tratamos de que la historia siempre les este pareciendo interesante.**

**Y…¿que les parecio?**

**Cuidense y que esten bien.**

**Att:OBITO.**

**Nos estamos leyendo.**

**Att:SASORI.**


	5. Experimentos

**Death Note.**

**Capitulo 5: Experimentos.**

**Nota: Bla, Bla **en Negritas indica dialogo de Ryuk.

"_Bla, Bla_" entre comillas indican pensamientos.

En ese momento Light ya tenía en mente lo que planeaba hacer, su primer movimiento para poder experimentar fue muy sencillo y simple, prender el televisor en la programación local

Tras hacer esto, recurrío al canal del noticiero nocturno, no esperaba tener existo alguno para encontrar a su primer víctima ,ya que el noticiario de la noche suele pasar las mismas noticias que se han ido presentando en otros canales durante el día, asi que con paciencia y mucha calma tomó una pluma de su porta lapíces, Light no le apartó la mirada a la pluma mientras la giraba entre sus dedos al pensar

-"_En estos momentos L ha de estar muy ocupado haciendole compañia a Misa ó tratandola de consolar, esperando con ello ganarse su confianza, así que dificilmente él se encontraría vigilandome en estos momentos, esto no podría ser más perfecto, solamente necesito a mi víctima"-_

Yagami no tardó mucho esperando a la persona indicada, ya que el noticiero que veia fue interrumpido de repente por el siguiente boletín:

-Interrumpimos su programación normal para dar aviso de un secuestro al parecer este no era de tan importancia pero las cosas se han tornado distintas nos enlaceremos con nuestro investigador y camarógrafo que se encuentran al pendiente del el lugar del respectivo hecho-

-Gracias Mitsuko, como podras darte cuenta nos encontramos siguiendo por helicóptero al secuestrador para llevarles en vivo y en directo la noticia, ya hace en promedio más de una hora que el maleante se hechó a la fuga, en el un auto rojo que se puede apreciar en esta toma, las personas secuestradas que se encuentran en estos momentos en dicho automóvil son dos menores de edad el primero es un niño de trece años y el segundo una pequeña de once, ambos, hijos de un importante empresario, este al pagar lo que dichoso maleante pedía, esperaba que sus dos niños fueran entregados sanos y salvos como en un principio se había acordado, sin embargo no fue así y el raptor huyó con el botin y los pequeñines, durante todo el tiempo que hemos estado al pendiente del suceso, hemos visto como las incontables trampas he intentos puestos por la policía para detenerlo han sido un fracaso, incluso se ha tratado de negociar y hacer razonar al implicado por medio de un altavoz pero ni eso ha surtido el efecto esperado, esperen un momento justo ahora nos han informado que el implicado en el secuestro ya ha sido identificado se trata de: Takeshi Itsmoto el reo que apenas hace unos meses se escapó del penal-

Al escuchar el nombre rapidamente Light dio con el rostro de ese hombre, su huida de la prisión causó gran polemica,el penal en el que Itsmoto se encontraba estaba bien vigilado y los que se habían atrevido ha huir no conseguian escapar, lo sorprendente fue que no dejó rastro alguno, al percatarse del suceso, tras una intensa busqueda por encontrarlo, la policía recurrio a pegar carteles de él ofreciendo una recompesa aquien aportara información para su captura y con ello facilitar el trabajo.

-"_Takeshi Itsmoto es un hombre de ojos pequeños, algo rasgados, con una barba de candado, pelo negro, piel morena y boca chica, perfecto"- _

Fue entonces cuando Light, miró su reloj para realizar acto en aquella hoja de papel, que hace apenas unos instantes había desprendido de la libreta de muerte, sin dudarlo ni pensarlo dos veces Light escribío TAKESHI ITSMOTO marcandole una sentencia definitiva a todas sus fechorias.

5...

10...

20...

30...

40...

Los cuarenta segundos requeridos ya se habían cumplido.

-O dios ¿Qué esta pasando?, el auto rojo esta en total descontrol, en estos momentos vemos como se ha salido de la carretera y chocado con el muro de contención , ¡Dios! No me lo puedo creer, ha sido tanto el impacto que ha provocado que el vehículo comenzara a dar vueltas, de la nada y sin intervención de la policía Takeshi ha perdido el control total sobre el trasporte…

En estos momentos nos encontramos bajando al lugar de tan devastadora escena, para llevarle hasta sus hogares la exclusiva del acontencimiento, la policía no nos deja acercanos más al lugar. ya han colocado la cinta amarilla.

Solo nos han informado que el conductor ESTA MUERTO repito ESTA MUERTO, se especula y se comenta que el accidente no ha sido el causante de su muerte, se cree que posiblemente se deba aun previo infarto, mas no estamos seguros aun de nada- decía el reportero mientras el camarógrafo emitía, en lo que se podia apreciar, algunas escenas donde se encontraba el cuerpo ya inerte de Itsmoto, encorbado, con la cabeza pegada al volante y un poco de sangre a su alrededor, en los acientos traseros del carro se encontraban los dos niños uno junto al otro, poseían bastantes heridas, segun lo alcanzado ha apreciarse, el más grande se encontraba abrazando al pequeño, ambos ahogados en llanto.

-Al parecer todo ha quedado en un trágico accidente, el único buen sabor de boca que nos ha dejado es saber que las creaturas estan bien ya se ha solicitado la presencia medica en lugar para ser trasportados al hospital mas cercano donde se le realizaran algunos estudios para ver si no presentan lesiones graves, por ahora no podemos asegurarles la razón del fallecimiento del conductor, en cuanto tengamos los resultados se los haremos llegar, directo hasta sus hogares, trasmitiendo en vivo desde el lugar de los hechos para el noticiero Sakura, el camarógrafo Keito y su servidor Renji que pasen muy buenas noches-

-Bueno ahi lo tienen eso ha sido todo, por ahora, los dejamos con su programación normal- se despedía el conductor del noticiero nocturno Mitsuko.

Despues de todo lo emitido el rostro de Yagami dibujaba una sonrisa, sabía mediante su experimento, que una hoja desprendida de la Death Note tenía el mismo efecto que cualquier otra adherida a esta, por ahora solo le quedaba saber si surtía el mismo efecto en trozos mas pequeños, para llevar tal acto considero que a veces hay que hacer sacrificios, en el caso de los níños, pero las cosas terminaron mejor de lo esperado, estos habían sobrevivido

-**Ya veo a esto te referías con experimentar,¿Ya has respondido tu pregunta?- **sonrío el Dios de la muerte al ver el reportaje.

-Aún no, me faltan otros pequeños detalles-

Esta vez Light se cercioro de arrancar varios trozos de la Death Note en diferentes tamaños para proseguir a prender el monitor de la PC y teclear unas cuantas palabras

-**¿Qué estas haciendo ahora?-**

**-**estoy ingresando a una pagina web en la cual se han incluido algunas listas de los criminales mas peligrosos y buscados de Japón, no me resultara problema ya que la mayoria posee una fotografia de los mismos, la página fue creada para mantener alerta a la población, me han hecho el trabajo más facil-

-**Planeas matarlos a todos, a de haber como unos 80 de ellos- **dijó Ryuk mientras tomaba una manzana y la miraba de arriba abajo.

-Lo hare, pero sera despues esta noche no, solo seran alrededor de unos veinte, por ahora esos veinte me seran de mucha ayuda-**Ya veo por eso cortastes en veinte trozos una de las hojas de la libreta-**

-Así es Ryuk podría exterminarlos a todos de golpe esta noche pero sería demasiado sospechoso, no le daría el gusto a L de que diera conmigo tan rápido, piensalo, me he cerciorado de que L se mantuviera demasiado ocupado como para vigilarme, en si obviamente tendría mas libertad para actuar como Kira, lo cual es verdad, pero si particularmente esta noche mueren mas delincuentes de los que Kira suele matar le estaría dando de alguna manera la respuesta a L ya que evidentemente sus sospechas recaerian en mi, por eso los patrones de movimiento de Kira no deben cambiar, almenos no esta noche-

Hirashi Hanzo escribÍo Light en uno de aquellos trozos, su siguiente victima de la noche

-si se reportan muertos significaran que no importa el tamaño del trozo todos surten efectos-

Despues de unos dieciseis minutos trascurridos de experimentos y condenar maleantes, Light tomó la libreta para alzarla, la colocó dentro de un enorme libro, para después colocar este en el enorme estante junto a su colección de enciclopedias

-**No me digas que ya has dado por terminada la diversión- **argumentó Ryuk sin apartarle la vista a cada movimiento que Yagami realizaba ,la intesidad de los ojos del shinigame se hacía más fuerte .

-Ryuk necesito dormir un poco, lo creas ó no es un poco cansado lidiar con la escuela, Misa, L y cumplir con mi proposito de crear un Nuevo Mundo, te vere mañana- le argumento mientras apagaba la lámpara y se acomodaba en su cama para dormir

Después de eso el Dios de la muerte solo se acercó a la ventana

-**tendre que esperar a que se termine la noche, para poder divertirme mañana- **

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

=Aún, más temprano, en la cafeteria=

-Hoye Misa, ¿podrías soltarme un momento?.- hablo al fin L, ya que esta tenía un buen rato abrazandolo.

-Esta bien, Ryuga de todos modos ni queria abrazarte- contestó la rubia para luego empujarlo.

-Aprovechando que estas aqui…-prosiguio con la conversación el detective.

-si dime-

Misa interrumpio desesperada ya que el adicto al azúcar hacía grandes pausa al hablar.

-Quisiera…No se… Me preguntaba…- prosiguio con la conversación el chico, parecía como si al detective se le olvidaran las oraciones que pretendia plantear, ya que no terminaba una cuando empezaba a formular otra.

-¿Qué ? dimelo ya Ryuga, que no soy adivina-

Reclamaba la rubia mientras se cruzaba de brazos, la deseperación la estaba matando, Amane no se terminaba de creer que Ryuga, una persona con la gran capacidad de inteligencia que posee, no pudiera en estos instantes formular si quiera una pregunta.

-Supongo que no devería dejar de pasar una oportunidad como esta- se expresó elo chico más seguro mientras se llevaba el pulgar al mentón.-A veces pienso que te facina fastidiarme- le recriminó Misa por lo tedioso, largo y complicado que L estaba haciendo la platica.

-¿Me.. Regalas tu autógrafo?-`

La famosa pregunta del chico al fin había sido terminada de formular.

-¿Eso era todo lo que querias preguntarme?-

La cara de la rubia mostro una expreción de confundimiento, no era que le costara trabajo entender las cosas, más bien le costaba trabajo comprender a L, no lograba razonar porque esa pregunta tan sencilla era tan dificil de decir para el chico.

-He… como comprenderas, como decirtelo… he sido fan tuyo desde hace algun tiempo y me gustaria almenos tener tu autógrafo-

Las palabras del detective ahora eran casi en su totalidad seguras, no dudaba de lo que decía, había vuelto ha ser el mismo L analitico y pensante..

-¡Claro! Todo por mis fans, ¿Tienes una hoja de papel y algo con que escribir en ella?-

Como era de suponerse Misa adora profundamente a todos y cada uno de sus seguidores, y L no tenía porque ser la exepción, la chica se mostró incluso emocionada por la petición del detective.

El muchacho prosiguio a entregarle a Misa la libreta que Light le regalo y arriba de esta coloco una pluma tambien.

_Misa Amane con Cariño & Amor para Ryuga Hideki._

Terminó de firmar Misa, para proseguir a plasmarle un beso a la hoja tambien, dejando sus perfectos labios, de color rojo plasmados en dicho papel, para Ryuga.

Nuevamente un silencio se hizo presente entre ellos, no se llevaban muy bien y practicamente el uno no tenía de nada que platicar con el otro.

En poco tiempo Misa no podia dejar de desapartarle la vista al cuaderno de L, que aún seguia en la mesa, el detective rapidamente se percaptó del suceso y siguio la dirección de la vista de Amane, para darse cuenta que termini justo en la libreta.

-¿Te gusta mi libreta?- preguntó L rompiendo el silencio.

-No, lo que pasa es que se parece tanto a las libretas que usa Light, y me he acordado un poco de él-

El detective tomó uno de los tantos dulces que tenía en la mesa, pero no se lo comío, en cambio prefirio hacerle un pequeño augmento a la chica:

-Esa libreta me la ha regalado hoy Light- terminó por decirle para hecharse a la boca el dulce de caramelo mazizo en vuelto con una capa de azucar a la boca.

-! Que celosa estoy¡ él te ha regalado una de sus libretas y a mi en cambio na me ha dado nada, ! Estoy perdiendo contra un chico¡- casi grito Misa.

Al escuchar esto L se trago de una el dulce y por consiguiente se la atoro en la garganta.

-cof.. Cof…- tosía el adicto al azúcar, sabía que no se podía ahogar con un dulce y morir en el acto, resultaría paradojico que a manos de su golosina favorita callera muerto, como nadie socorría a ayudarlo tosío tan fuerte que el dulce salío disparado de su garganta pasandole por un lado a la modelo y terminando por caer en suelo.

-No digas tonterias e incoherencies, solo me la ha regalado porque no me he molestado en traer una sola al campus- se excuso L mientras con la mano derecha parecía sobarse la gargantuan un poco.

-Bueno aún así estoy celosa- finalizó la rubia mientras miraba el rostro de L el cual reflejaba una cara de incredubilidada por lo que estaba oyendo que decia ella.

-Jajajajajajaja… Ryuga solamente es una pequeña broma-

Aunque en un principio al detective no le parecio gracioso lo dicho por la chica, pensó que todo el asunto ocurrido, en un sentido, había valido la pena, pues nunca tenía la oportunidad de ver a Misa sonreir como lo estaba haciendo ahora.

-Poniendote en mi lugar no es tan gracioso- finalizó diciendo el muchacho mientras suspiraba honadamente, para despues sonreirle levemente .

-"_Vaya que tarde se a hecho"- _pensó Amane mientras miraba por las ventanillas de la cafeteria.

Los postes de luz ya se encontraban encendidos, la luna se encontraba en su posición, todos los pajarillos ya se habían ido a dormir, ha exepción por unos cuantos que se encontraban perdidos buscado aún su nido.

-Ryuga ya es muy tarde me tengo que ir a casa.-

-Claro no hay problema, de hecho yo tambien tengo que regresar-

En ese momento ambos se levantaron de sus acientos, l esperó unos momentos a que Misa recogiera unas cuantas cosas que había sacado de su bolsa en el trascurso del día, su celular, un pequeño espejo, la billetera , un lapíz labial, unas cuantas sombras para los ojos y un poco de polvo, cuando al fin acomodo todo se diriguieron al mostrador del lugar para pedir la cuenta.

-No te preoccupies Amane yo pagare la cuenta- le dijo L mientras sacaba dinero de uno de los bolsillos de su psntalón.

-No,No, yo traje mi propio dinero ó ¿acaso crees que me pagan muy poco?- se quejó Misa un poco ofendida.

-Yo solo queria invitarte la comoda hoy.-

El detective se encontraba en esos momentos mirando para otro lado lo cual molestó a la chica no le gusta sentirse ignorada y se defendio.

-¿Y porque harias eso? No es como si tu y yo estuvieramos en una cita-

-¿Una cita?- preguntó L pero no espero una respuesta, ya que en si, la pregunta no tenía sentido alguno y prosiguio a hablar.

-Solo trataba de ser amable-

-O… !esta bien paga tu!- finalizó Misa mientras tomaba su bolso con ambas manos al frente, y cerraba los ojos para sonreir un poco.

El cajero del lugar se encontraba atonito, no solo porque desde que la chica llegó tenía rato Armando escenitas y dramas dignas de una actriz que dificilmente se pasaban desapersibidas por alguien, si no que justo cuando estaba apunto de marchers arma al parecer la ecena final terminando tal como empezó: el chico terminó por pagar la cuenta.

-Misa Amane ¿En donde vives?- preguntó L mientras salían del lugar y caminaba a su lado.

-Un poco-

-Te puedo acompañar hasta tu casa más bien llevar, vend ran por mi, yale he solicitado a mi chofer que asi lo haga, no me rsultaría un problema llevarte, considera que ya es noche y las calles son muy peligrosas para darme tu respuesta-

-yo me puedeo cuidar perfectamente solo unas cuantas calles obscuras no me asustan-

-Entoces tu respuesta es un No-

-No dije eso que me lleves esta muy bien ha decir verdad estoy un poco cansada, es solo que esperaba a que fuera Litgh quien pasara todo el día conmigo y me llevara a casa. Habló en tono muy triste mientras agachaba un poco la cabeza y bajaba la llegar a la esquina el detective divisó a Watari que ya se encontraba esperandolo en el lugar.

-Bien Misa sube-

-!AAA…¡ una limosina- gritó emocionada Amane, no es que no conociera las limosinas pero son su trasporte favorito y no se podía creer que Ryuga tuviera una.

-Watari por favor llevanos a la casa de la señorita-

No tuvieron problemas en encontrar la casa de la chica pues siendo famosa esas cosas circulaban por donde quiera, al llegar el anciono les abrio la puerta para que bajaran.

-Que amable gracias.-

Tras bajar ella el detective la siguio hasta la puerta de su casa

-bien como te lo he dicho te hemos traido hasta tu casa Amane-

Habló el detective para disponerse a marchers.

-Ryuga espera-

Dijo rapidamente mientras tomó una de las mangas de la playera del chico para detonable, la rubia esculco 2 ó 3 veces su bolso para sacar un papelito

-Toma- le dijo mientras lo colocaba en su mano.

-Es mi número telefonico llamame cuando quieras platicar, estes aburrido ó para cualquier otra cosa, Buenas noches - finalizó diciendo mientras le plantaba un beso en la mejilla derecha e inmediatamente después de eso ingresaba a su casa.

L solo atino a llevarse la mano a la mejilla donde Misa le beso para después guardar el papelito del número a uno de sus bolsillos.

-Vamonos Watari-

Ambos subieron al autómovil para proseguir a marcharse

-Ryuzaki ¿Te gusta esa chica?- rompio el silencio que reynaba durante el viaje,Watari con su pregunta.

-No todo es parte de un pequeño experimento- respondio L serenamente mientras obserbaba su autógrafo.

-"Pues a mi me parecio algo mas"- Pensó el anciano para sus adentros ya ambos rumbo a su hogar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Continuara…**

**esperamos que les haya sido mde su agrado, ya que tratamos de mejorar constatentemente la calidad del trabajo,**

**se aceptan comentarios, sugerencias y criticas constructivas**

**gracias por leer este cap **

**esperamos que no se hayan aburrido leyendolo **

**cuidense y que esten bien**

**Att:OBITO.**

**Nos estamos leyendo.**

**Att:SASORI**


	6. Confundido

**Death Note.**

**Capitulo : 6 Confudido.**

**Nota: Bla, Bla **en negritas indica dialogo de Ryuk.

"_Bla, Bla" _entre comillas indican pensamientos.

Bla Bla subrayado indican dialogo de Rem.

=Con Misa=

Tras cerrar la puerta Amane se recargó un momento en ella, se asustó un poco al presenciar una silueta que se alcanzaba apreciar con apenas una tenue luz que entraba por la ventana, gracias al hueco que las cortinas no lograban cubrir.

-Parece que has tenido un día muy ocupado, te vez muy cansada-

-¡Rem eres tu!, me habías espantado por un momento creeí que se trataba de alguien más, pero solo eres tu, dime ¿Por que me has dejado tanto tiempo sola?-

-Misa como te dije antes tenía que hacer un viaje-

La chica la miró fijamente unos momentos, se llevó el dedo indice al mentón como si estuviera pensando algo.

-Pues mientras tu no estabas Rem, me han pasado una infinidad de cosas-

Al decir eso Misa se dirigió al tocador, el espejo de este se encontraba empolvado, pero aun así se era posible apreciar el reflejo, Misa tomó una toallita humedad para proseguir a quitarse el maquillaje.

-Estoy muy cansada, no tengo ni ganas de desenredarme el cabello hoy- argumentó fastidiada

Amane se desabrochó las zapatillas y las dejó caer en medio de su alfombra, nisiquiera, esa noche, tuvo ganas de ponerse la bata con la que particularmente suele dormir.

-¿Oye Rem?-

_-_¿Que pasa Misa?-

-¿Alguna vez has tenido que tomar una decisión sumamente dificil?-

-¿Que te ha hecho preguntarme eso?-

-No nada, después te lo explico Rem- fue lo que le respondió a la shinigame mientras bosteseaba y sentía los ojos pesados, como si le hubieran hechado un par de toneladas a cada uno de ellos para después quedarse profundamente dormida.

Por el momento a Rem solo le restaba esperar a que el ciclo lunar de esta noche terminara para darle paso al sol.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El sol poco a poco iba haciendo acto de presencia, la noche ya había terminado solo se oia el cantar de los pajaritos en las afueras, el despertador comenzó a sonar en la habitación, ocasionando que Misa se despertara, molesta, la chica lanzó un brusco manotazo al artefacto provocando que este mismo cayera al suelo y su tintinar terminara.

Se acomodo nuevamente para dormir, pero el gusto le duro poco, porque en ese instante abrio rapidamente los ojos para levantarse corriendo y areglarse lo más rápido posible,

-¡Se me hace tarde!, !no puede ser tengo que ir al campus a ver a Light¡- al decir el nombre Misa se paró en su lugar, como si recordarlo le hubiera bajado los animos de ir ese día.

-Se me hace tarde para ir al campus- argumentó nuevamente, aunque un poco más desanimada, en ese momento decidio ignorar el anterior sentimiento y relacionarlo con el hecho de no haber dormido bien, segun ella a eso se debía su estado actual de animo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

=Con Light=

-¡Litgh!, dice mamá que bajes a desayunar- gritó Sayu por las escaleras.

-Bajo en un momento.- contestó Yagami, ya que tenía una pequeña cosa que hacer antes, una de mayor prioridad, lo primero que hizo fue prender la televición en el noticiario matutino,

-Bienvenidos al noticiero el Matutino Express muy Buenos días tengan todos ustedes haya en casita,estas son las noticias más relevantes del día de hoy-.

Después de haber pasado noticias comunes de interes público como: el clima, reportajes, deportes, noticias locales y nacionales, pasaron la noticia que finalmente Light estaba esperando.

-Para finalizar el noticiero Kira sigue haciendo de las suyas, la policía nos ha entregado el reporte donde nos informa que durante el trascurso del día de ayer han habido en promedio veinte metros, en total, de distitos penales, todos confirmados, muertos por un ataque al corazón…

Sin esperar aque teminaran de dar la noticia Light apagó la televición.

-"_Eso es todo lo que necesitaba escuchar,han muerto veinte reos, exactamente el total de nombres que anote en la Death Note, justamente ahora en este momento me lo estan confirmando, todo ha sido un rotundo exito"- _pensó Light.

Tras dibujarsele una sonrisa en el rostro, prosiguío a bajar a desayunar, al llegar a la sala notó que su padre se encontraba en casa, pero no estaba solo, había otros tres detectives con él a los cuales conocía a la perfección : Mogui, Aizawa, Matsuda.

-¿Padre?, pense que habías ido a trabajar hoy…o.. perdonenme lo siento mucho señor Aizawa, Mogui y Matsuda que descortes soy, es un gusto verlos, siento no haberlos saludado primero, pero me ha sorprendido el hecho de ver a mi padre en casa a estas horas, debo admitirlo, es algo que no me esperaba me ha agarrado desprevenido-

**-Vaya eso sono tan convicente jejejejeje…..-**

**-**Descuida Light te entendemos- habló Aizawa tras haber escuchado las disculpas de Light.

-Hemos venido a tu casa porque el jefe nos a invitado a desayunar ayer, después de haber pasado toda la noche en un operativo, no queriamos incomodarlos- Argumentó Matsuda lleno de animos.

-No, para nada lo han hecho ¿Verdad hijo?, es un gusto tenerlos aqui.-

-Francamente Madre me son unos estorbos- se mantenía pensando Light mientras tomaba variedades de frutas entre ellas las famosas manzanas para Ryuk.

-Al que deverían de disculpar es a mi, con tanta frustración y el trabajo de por medio me he olvidado de avisar que traeria visitas a casa hoy- hizó una pequeña disculpa el señor Soichiro Yagami, llevandose una mano a la cara de lo avergonzado que se encontraba en esos momentos, su voz se tornaba triste y de gran preocupación, sus ojos habían perdido el brillo ahora se tornaban opacos, solo trasmitían tristeza he inseguridad.

-Ayer en la noche, por más esfuerzos que pusimos de nuestra parte, no pudimos ni siquiera detener aquel secuestro- prosiguió con la conversación el señor Yagami.

-¿El del auto rojo Padre?- preguntó Light como si no supiera nada sobre el asunto.

-**o…..-**

-Si ese mismo, luchamos, lo perseguimos, las cosas parecían estar verdaderamente perdidas, cuando derrepente, pasó, Kira de nuevo hizó justicia con sus propias manos, fue él quien finalmente lo detuvo- le contestó su padre,sin darle la cara ni un momento, solo observaba sus manos mientras se encontraban apuñadas

-Pero, aun no se sabe nada de como murio- trató inutilmente Light de animar a su padre y a los presentes

-**Light has considerado ser actor porque lo haces realmente bien.- **habló Ryuk interrumpiendo lo que tenía pensado en esos momentos Light seguir hablando.

_-"Acaso no te puedes mantener cayado Ryuk"_ - pensó Light puesto que el shinigame tenía rato metiendose en la platica.

-No hijo las ordenes fueron que no dieramos ningun veredicto hasta que se le haya realizado la autopsia al sujeto, pero mis ojos no me engañan el tipo murio por un ataque al Corazón, fue Kira, no hay duda, ha decir verdad me siento tan impotente al no poder hacer nada al respecto, al… al permitir que Kira haya sustituido a la polícia y creado su propio sentido de lo que es la justicia-

El discurso que acavaba de dar el señor Soichiro Yagami no ayudaba en nada, aquellas palabras ocasionaron que Mogui y Aizawa pusieran caras largas.

-Hay, vamos jefe no creo que hayamos estado tan mal durante el operativo del secuestro, va a ver que en las noticias van hablar de la estupenda actuación que hizimos- Dijó Matsuda para levantarse de su aciento y prender la televicón en el noticiero:

Completo fracaso fue la actuacíon del operativo por parte de la polícia, sus movimientos e intentos por detener el secuestro fueron en su totalidad pesimos, por lo visto reaccionaron demasiado tarde, no contaron con la preparación suficiente para llevar a cabo dicha situación y para terminar no fueron ellos los responsables de lograr detener al maleante.

Escuchemos el comentario de algunas personas que bajo su consentimiento han decidido opinar al respecto sobre el asunto, sus rostros permaneceran enn todo momento tapados para proteger su integridad

-Kira es la justicia, la polícia es un completo fracaso no pondría en manos de ellos mi vida-

-Creo que invertir en la polícia es una completa perdida de dinero-

-No se ha visto eficacia, sinceramente no puedo esperar que haya justicia al menos no de ellos-

-He… y.. yo… - fue lo único que Matsuda pudo decir, ya que en el noticiario no habían hablado de la EXELENTE ACTUACIÓN DE LA POLÍCIA si no de todo lo contrario.

-Ya sientate Matsuda- le gritó Aizawa mientras se llevaba una mano a la cara, sintiendo pena ajena.

-"_ciertamente me siento demasiado impotente al estar colaborando con el caso Kira de esta manera, pero Ryuzaki nos a pedido que llevemos nuestras actividades como soliamos hacerlo antes de todo el asunto que se ha armado, que era necesario y vital para estar más cerca de resolver el caso y atrapar a Kira, sin embargo nos a pedido que no le mencionemos nada de esto a Light ¿Acaso sigue sospechando de él?, si seguir con todo esto implica provar su inocencia lo hare_"- se encontraba sumergido en sus pensamientos el señor Yagami.

-Me tengo que retirar, fue un gusto volverlos a ver.- dijó cortesmente Light para marcharse.

-Que te vaya bien hijo-

-Gracias Madre- se despidio-

-**Tan rapido te has ido de tu casa Light, es que acaso no te ha gustado escuchar aquella conmovedora charla de parte de tu padre ademas hubieras tomado más manzanas esas son muy pocas para mi-**Ya te dare más Ryuk-

-Ultimamente no e escuchado a mi padre mencionar algo referente al caso Kira, no creo que se haya retirado como lo esta aparentando_,_ estoy casi seguro deque mi padre daría su vida para atrapar a Kira_.-_

_-__**¿**_**Casi seguro?, Light sabes que un error te puede hechar a la perdición este juego- **

**-**Dije casi seguro, por que existe una pequeña posibilidad de que realmente se haya retirado, es muy pequña asi que no representa peligro alguno-

-**Me sorprende cuanto piensas las cosas los Anteriores posedores de la Death Note no actuaban tan rapido ni se planteaban tan bien las cosas-**

-Posiblemente haya dejado de meterse en el caso por que L asi se lo a pedido, si fue asi ¿Qué pretende con ello lograr? , a mi parecer esta moviendo muy mal los recursos que tiene-

-**O…, Light posiblemente dejó el caso para no dejar una familia desamparada, para que Kira no lo mate-**

-Ryuk, no me ayudas en nada con ese tipo de comentarios-

**-Y quien dijo que yo estaba aqui para ayudarte, es solo que te oyes muy confiado-**

-No lo estoy Ryuk, aunque si L se esta moviendo de esa manera debe tener un muy buen motivo ó sacar algo realmente bueno, no creo tardar en averiguarlo L se ha vuelto ultimamente tan obvio-

**-Vaya al fin hemos llegado al campus, no entiendo como es que los humanos hacen esto todos los días ni por que vienen ellos mismos por su cuenta a este aburrido lugar-**

-En nuestra vida es sumamente importante- le respondío Light

**-Ustedes lo humanos son tan aburridos y se mueren tan rapido, no entiendo por que se torturan en este lugar toda su vida-**

-Por ahora Ryuk guarda silencio lo más posible -

**-Podrías comprar mi silencio con algunas manzanas-**

-Cuando salga te dare una, no te la puedes comer ahora-

-**Entonces no te prometo nada, he aqui de vuelta a la jaula- **argumentó Ryuk molesto, ya que durante las clases suele artarse de estar en el mismo lugar

El shinigame notó que Light se paro rapidamente en la entrada del aula y fijó su mirada en el detective.

-"_Asi que L se esta tomendo todo el asunto de asisitir a clases con mucha seriedad, apesar de que le parecen aburridas no se ha rendido, aun asi sigue perdiendo su tiempo no conseguira nada"- _se burlaba internamente Light por la forma en la que miraba que L, segun él, fracasaba.

-Buenos dias Ryuga- saludó cortesmente.

-"_Que hipocrecia"- _pensó para si mismo L.

-Igualmente Yagami- contestó sin diriguirle la mirada.

-¿A que se debe tu atraso?- prosiguió a preguntar el detective.

.-Me he arretrasado un poco porque estuve charlando un rato con mi padre, CASUALMENTE SE ENCONTRABA EN CASA- le respondío mientras tomaba asiento, pero el hecho de que le haya puesto enfasis a esas ultimas palabras no causaron ningun efecto a L.

-Pense que tu padre estaría muy ocupado trabajando en el caso Kira- vovío hablar el adicto a la glucosa, llevandose el pulgar a la boca mientras diriguia su mirada al abanico de techo.

-"_Vamos L es tu plan, seguramente tu lo has puesto a descansar"- _se mantenía pensando Yagami, atento a la platica.

-¿Y que hay de ti?, ¿sigues trabajando en el caso?- Yagami sabía que eran preguntas arriesgadas y un movimiento peligroso, pero necesitaba hacerlas, evidentemente sabía que la respuesta de L sería positiva, aun así quería oirla de su propia boca.

-"_Que es lo que pretendes Light, si quieres una respuesta de mi parte te la dare, pero sera una tan rebuscada que te dare mucho que pensar"- _formuló L rapidamente y en ese instante su proximo movimiento.

-Efectivamente sigo trabajando en el caso, claro por mi propia cuenta, en base a ello he obtenido información y evidencias que me han llevado a una deducción, que peculiarmente por negarmelo a creer, había pasado por alto, pero las evidencias me lo han puesto en claro-

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto Light.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Continuara…**

**HOLA...**

**primero que nada queremos agradecerle cada review que nos han estado mandando, los apreciamos todos**

**nos atrasamos un poco con la actualizacion porque ya hemos entrado a la escuela y nos quita tiempo e inspiracion pero aqui ya esta el sexto cap**

**esperamos que se les haya hecho interesante ya que ese es el objetivo.**

**aceptamos opiniones, sugerencias, comentarios y criticas (costructivas)**

**esperamos que con el paso de los cap la historia les este gustando mas ya que algunos capitulos son importantes y tienen su motivo de estar**

**siempre hemos dicho que dos cabezas piensan mejor que una.**

**gracias por estar comentando**

**ya que su opinion es importante**

**Cuidense y que esten bien.**

**att:OBITO.**

**Nos estamos leyendo.**

**Att:SASORI.**


	7. Perseguido

**Death Note.**

**Capitulo : 7 Perseguido.**

**Nota: Bla, Bla **en negritas indica dialogo de Ryuk.

"_Bla, Bla" _entre comillas indican pensamientos.

Bla Bla subrayado indican dialogo de Rem.

-"_Eso es al parecer he logrado convencer a Light, lo he hecho creer lo que le dije, creo que lo más conveniente es no hablar más sobre el asunto-_

_-_Creo Light que eres lo suficientemente inteligente y ya te has dado cuenta_- _respondío L para tomar el lápiz y trazar unas cuantas lineas sin mucho sentido en la libreta.

-"_Cual será esa deducción a la que ha llegado?"- _comenzó a preguntarse una y otra vez Yagami en su pensamiento.

En ese momentos ingresó un encargado del plantel.

-Su atencón por favor, al parecer su profesor nos ha informado que no podra venir debido a problemas de salud, lamentamos no haberles podido informar antes, jovenes ya pueden retirarse-

-O… vaya que perdida total de mi tiempo, ¿Light no gustan Misa y tú acompañarme hoy a la cafeteria?- pregunto L ya que se retiro el encargado.

-No Ryuga gracias, además Misa aún esta en clases-

-"_Perfecto, es justo lo que tenias que decir Yagami"-_

_-_A, bueno si ese es el caso- Solo dijo el detective para marcharse caminando con su extraña postura.

-"_L aún no entiendo lo que estas planeando"- _pensaba Light mientras lo miraba dejar el lugar.

_-_**¿Oye Light y mi manzana?-**

**-**toma, pero ya no fastidies- le contestó y le entrego la fruta ya que oportunamente el salón se encontraba vacio, el shinigame no tardó mucho en devorarsela realmente se estaba "muriendo" por una.

-**¿Aún sigues pensando en lo que te dijo el detective?-**

**-**Por supuesto Ryuk, ¿Cúal ha sido mi error?, y… si solo lo ha dicho para confundirme-

-**No lo creo el tipo ha estado muy seguro de lo que dijo-**

**-**Mmm… y si fue Misa la que cometio un error-

-**Lo dudo, ella es una chica inteligente-**

-Tst.. Mejor comete otra manzana,- le recrimino Light "_al menos asi se mantendra cayado"- _

_**-"jejejejejejeje**_**"- **se burlaba internamente Ryuk.

**-¿A donde iremos ahora?-**

-Con Misa-

-**Pero aún esta en clases-**

**-**No te preocupes Ryuk eso lo solucionare ahora-

-**Preocuparme , Light solo fue un simple argumento-**

Después de eso Yagami sacó su telefono celular y comenzó a escribir un mensaje de texto.

Misa necesito platicar contigo ahora mismo.

Pronto el telefono de Amane comenzó a sonar interrumpiendo la clase, lo cual le costo una llamada de atención por parte de su profesor.

-si, si, si maestro disculpe no volvera a pasar- finalizó Misa tras escuchar el regaño del maestro, para proseguir rapidamente a leer el mensaje.

-"_Es de Light, ¿Qué es esto? ¿Ahora mismo?- _Pensó Amane mientras ponía en silenciador el celular.

No puedo Light estoy en clases…

Escribio para esperar a que el telefono le marcara el envio, pero este no tardo en recibir la contestación.

No me importa Misa es urgente.

Al leerlo Misa sintio coraje no podia creer que ni eso era capaz Light de respetarle.

Pues lo siento Yagami no puedo ahora y no podre en todo el día.

Terminó escribiendo Misa molesta para tomar su mochila y aventar bruscamente el telefono dentro de la misma.

Tras apreciar la reacción de la cchica el rostro de Rem dibujo una macabre sonrisa.

**-jejejejejejejejejeje ¿Y que haremos ahora?- **preguntó Ryuk burlescamente después de leer la respuesta que recibio.

-"_Misa eres una tonta, supongo que ir yo mismo a su aula no es lo más conveniente, por otro lado si me voy a casa tendría que lidiar con los detectives sería facil pero ciertamente me son muy fastidiosos, lo más conveniente para mí sería distraerme un poco para así poder olvidar lo que el maldito de L me acaba de decir-_

Mientras tanto en otra parte

-Watari, necesito tu ayuda ahora mismo- se encontraba comunicandose L, para efectuar un plan que se le ocurrio de momento debido a que las circustancias actuales eran perfectas, había logrado perturbar todo los pensamientos de Light de tal manera que este no estaria utilizando al maximo sus 5 sentidos.

Primero se le ocurrio mandar a alguien más, para que siguiera a Yagami, pero considero que era vital no perder el tiempo y que la ayuda tardaría en llegar

Decidio como segunda opción seguirlo él mismo en persona con el objetivo de apreciar lo que Light hace durante el trascurso del día.

La razón por la que llamó a Watari fue para pedirle, que , en dado caso de que ocurrieran muertes registrara las horas de fallecimiento lo más exacto posible, pero aún asi el plan original seguía en pie: ganarse la confianza de Misa.

Cuando el detective notó que Yagami se comenzaba a ir del lugar no tardó mucho en empezar a seguirlo, consigo solo llevaba un pequeño cuaderno de notas, una pluma, y un reloj sincronizado con el de watari, los cuales eran herramientas sumamente importantes.

El detective caminó unos 15 minutos hasta que notó que Yagami se detuvo

**-¿Por que hemos venido a este lugar Light?**.-

Preguntó Ryuk pero no recibio respuesta alguna, entonces el shingame comprendio que este ya no se diriguiría a él con palabras directas.

**-Te ves muy cansado ¿Por que no aligeras tu carga en este tiempo que tienes de sobra?-**

En ese momento el chico le arrojó una mirada de tal manera que le pedía una explicación a lo argumentado.

-**Escribe unos cantos nombres en la Death Note de esos veinte que acostumbras-**

Tras escucharlo sacó el telefono celular para finguir realizar una llamada.

-¿Por que me has sugerido eso?- le preguntó.

Enseguida el dios de la muerte captó la idea, realmente era una exelente forma de comunicarse con él, y la voz tan baja con la que hablo era casi inaudible para los demas y muy clara para él.

-**Digamos que me comenzado a aburrir-**

-Lo tomare en cuenta Ryuk- finalizó para colgar la llamada y guardar el telefono.

Cuaderno de notas:

1) 9:00 a.m. Light ha llegado al parque, solo lleva con él la mochila y el telefono celular.

2) 9:00 a.m. A 9.10 a.m. A permanecido sentado, realizó una llamada con una duración de menos de un minuto.

_3_) 9:10 a.m. A 9:20 a.m Sigue sentado, dos chicos y una chica se han acercado a él.

-Light ¿Nos acompañas al centro?- preguntó Liz una compañera de su clase bajita, castaña y de ojos azules que se acercaba cada vez más.

-"_Mmm… no era lo que tenía pensado hacer, más sin embargo ir al centro me facilitara la recolección de información sobre algunos delincuentes"-_

-Esta bien- contestó para levantarse y seguirlos.

-**Noo… Light no me digas que vamos a ir con esos perdedores- **comentó Ryuk a lo cual Yagami asintió con la cabeza.

-**Esta bien pero me debes cuatro manzanas más…mmm…parece que a ti nunca te dejan de vigilar jejejejejeje-**

Ante ese comentario Light entrecerro los ojos no era possible que a estas alturas recurrieran aún movimiento tan inutil ,a su parecer, era muy facil de evadirse.

-"_L seguramente eres tu, Ryuk te has ganado esas cuatro manzanas"- _pensó rapidamente.

4) 9:20 a.m. A 9:23 a.m. se ha marchado del parque con la chica y los dos chicos.

Se realizó el proximo registro.

Mientras se diriguian al centro Light se mantuvo cayado, sus compañeros platicaban y bromeaban entre ellos hasta que se vieron en la necesidad de pararse en una esquina a esperar a que el letrero electronico les marcara el cruze.

Frente a ellos se encontraba una enorme pantalla electronica que pronto llamó la atención de los cuatro debido a que pasaban los hechos de un robo realizado una tienda comercial de prestiguio:

Aqui en No creemos que es possible les traemos el robo efectuado a una joyeria, los delincuentes que ven aqui, lograron evadir la seguridad del lugar, tecnologia de alta punta la más moderna y costosa de millones, tanta fue la confianza de esta empresa que hicieron aún lado a los guardias, sin embargo su tecnologia fue su peor enemigo, no consideraron la posibilidad de un hacker, este desactivó la seguridad, como de pelicula los implicates ingresaron por el techo del lugar apoyados por un helicoptero, se hiieron de muchas joyas y como llegaron se marcharon, en ese entonces los implicates lograron escapar, pero hace apenas ayer fueron atrapados cuando trataban de robar un super Mercado estos mismos fueron identificados como Takato y Gensuke !lo cren¡ nosotros No creemos que es possible pueden derribar un sistema de punta pero no el de un super Mercado esta ha sido la noticia del día.

Al terminarse el reportaje causó polemica entre los jovenes.

-La policia si que hace un buen trabajo- argumentó Shimuzu, un joven bajito, pelo de hongo y con lentes.

-Bromeas Kira es el Nuevo hacedor de justicia- habló Yuto, el otro chico, para luego soltarle un sopapo en acto a Shimuzu.

-Kira es un asesino, el hecho de que mate delincuentes o no, no lo convierten en inocente matar es matar ¿verdad Light?- terminó de dar su punto de vista Liz.

-"_**me pregunto si ese comentario habra afectado a Light"-**_

_**-**_Si es inocente o no, eso es algo que a nosotros no nos corresponde juzgar matar es matar, solo espero que Kira pueda ser atrapado-

-**"**_**jejejejejejejejejejejejejeje, definitivamente me divertire por un buen rato"- **__ya que tal respuesta le habia asegurado dicho acto._

-Igual que tu padre- dijeron al unisono los tres jovenes.

Sin continuar con la charla Light sacó una pluma y una hoja de papel.

-Liz ¿Podrias darme tu numero telefonico?-

-Vaya Yagami tu si que no pierdes la oportunidad de ligar y no te culpo Liz es una chica muy bonita- le dijó Yuto mientras le daba pequeños codazos.

-Esta bien apuntalo mi numero es…- decia Liz con las mejillas ruborizadas.

Mientras que a los ojos de todos Light apiuntaba el numero se le marcaba la sentencia a los implicados en aquel reportaje que acababan de ver.

5) 9.23 a.m. A 9.38 sean detenido para cruzar la calle.

6) 9:38 a.m. A 9.40 a,m. Light ha escrito algo.

7) 9:40a.m. A 10:20a.m. han caminado hasta la fuente de sodas y se han quedado platicando todo este tiempo.

-Lo siento chicos debo irme- se despedia Light pues ya se había fastidiado.

**-Aaaaa… al fin mira que esto a sido más aburrido que oir tus clases, por cierto me debes cuatro manzanas-**

**-**Uff…- suspiró Light mientras caminaba hasta llegar a uan libreriapara comprar un libro que hace dias se lo habían pedido en el campus.

En el mostrador del lugar casualmente se encontraba un periodico.

-**Mira Light**- dijo Ryuk mientras le piñata a la primera plana.

-"_Esto no se me podia tornar más facil"- _pensó Light ya que la primera plana del periodico le dio a sus proximal victimas.

-Ryuk ¿a que quiere llegar con todo esto? Nunca me habias ayudado tanto.

-**Solo mata-**

-Lo siento joven pero ya hemos vendido todos los ejemplares de ese libro- se disculpó el encargado del lugar que acababa de regresar de buscarlo.

-Pero puedes comprarlo en la tienda que esta….-

-Perdone pero me premature sacar una hoja para apuntar la dirección-

-Claro joven no hay problema-

**-No se te esta dificultando utilizar la Deth Note he…-**

Mientras Light apuntaba la dirección en otra parte morian delincuentes de un infarto.

8)10.20 a.m. A 10:40 Light a caminado hasta la libreria intercambiado algunas palabras con el encargado y escrito algo

Light agradeció cortesmente al encargado para después salir del lugar.

**-comprame un helado-**

-¿Qué?- preguntó Yagami extrañandole la pregunta.

**-Escuche que ese helado de aya es de manzana-**

-Esta bien- contestó para dirigirse a la heladeria.

10) 10:45 a.m. A 11:15a. ha comprado un tambo de helado.

_-"para que compraria tanto si esta él solo"- _Pensó L mientras tomaba dos helados con cada mano y se turneaba para lamberlos todos.

-Es hora de ir a casa- aparento Light decirselo para él mismo en voz alta pero realmente se lo estaba comunicando a Ryuk.

**-Si eso me hara comerme más rapido ese helado por mi esta perfecto-**

**-**Tu no sabes comer helado-

-**Porsupuesto que lo se, yo lo todono olvides que soy un dios-**

**-"**_Si Light se va a su casa ahora de cierta manera me resutara imposible estar presente y vigilarlo, es turno de que el señor Yagami intervenga"- _el detective tomó su celular y realizó una llamada.

-Bueno ¿Quíen habla?- contestaron.

-Necesito que desde el momento en que su hijo llegue lo mantenga lo más vigilado hasta en el más minimo detalle pero por favor que sea con mucha prudencia y no se lo haga saber, como sabra me es muy arriesgado comunicarme con usted de esta manera asi que espero que comprenda la importancia de lo que le estoy pidiendo, señor Yagami.- tras terminar de hablar tambien se terminó la llamada.

-"_No puedo creer mantener vigilado a mi propio hijo como si fuera un criminal, un delincuente"- _se lamentaba internamente el señor Yagami mientras miraba desconcertado el telefono_._

-¿Pasa algo jefe?- preguntó Matsuda.

-No, nada solo era una llamada de esos mocosos que les gusta hacer bromas.- contestó

Mientras tanto Light se encontraba caiman ya en dirección a su muy en sus pensamientos.

-"_Tengo que encontrar una mejor manera de utilizar la Death Note a este ritmo mis movimientos se estan haciendo evidentes, el patron forzozamente tendra que cambiar ¡Pero como lo fui a olvidar!, si bien ecuerdo las reglas de la Death Note me dicen: la libreta no funcionara al menos que el escritor tenga el rostro de la persona en su mente por lo tanto personas que compartan el mismo nombre no se veran afectadas, si la causa de muerte es escrita dentro de los 40 segundos siguientes asi sucedera, si la causa de muerte no es especificada la persona simplemente morira de un ataque al Corazón, tras escribir la causa de muerte los detalles de la muerte deberan ser escritos en los siguientes 6 minutos 40 segundos, ¡ja ! ¿Por que no lo hice antes manipular las muertes, es perfecto, de seguro este movimiento te dara mucho que pensar, ojo por ojo L , un juego de dos"-_

Aquellos pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando al fin llegó a su casa e ingresó

-"_Ahora es su turno señor soichiro Yagami,"-_pensó L tras averse asegurado que Light. llegara a su casa

Después de eso le hecho un ultimo vistazo a su reloj

1:00 p.m marcaba dicho intrumento.

-Ya es demasiado tarde, necesito una buena dosis de azúcar- tras ese comentario metió la mano asu bolsillo como de costumbre, cuando su topo con el telefono celular, lo tomó y lo miro unos segundos abrio el telefono y comenzo a teclear unas palabras

Misa amane soy Ryuga, que te perece si mañana salimos tu & yo a la fuente de sodas me gustaria conversar contigo, si no puedes lo entendere.

Mensaje enviado marco después el telefono celular….

**Continuara….**

**Esperamos que este cap les haya gustado aunque nos hemos retrasado un poco**

**Pero a cambio de nuestro anterior atraso escribimos una parodia.**

**Que igualmente esperamos que sea de su interes.**

**La escuela realmente te mantiene ocupado**

**Aceptamos sus opiniones estamos abiertos a sugerencias asi como a criticas constructivas**

**Su opinion es importante**

**Sayonara hasta el proximo cap**

**Nos estamos leyendo**

**Att:SASORI.**

**Cuidense y que esten bien**

**Att:OBITO.**


	8. Familia

**Death Note.**

**Capitulo : 8 Familia.**

**Nota: Bla, Bla **en negritas indica dialogo de Ryuk.

"_Bla, Bla" _entre comillas indican pensamientos.

Bla Bla subrayado indican dialogo de Rem

=casa de los Yagami=

_-"Como lo pense los detectives siguen aqui"-_

_-_Light me alegra que hayas llegado a casa hijo.-

-Gracias padre, a mi tambien me agrada estar en casa.-

-Ven y acompañanos un rato-

-Disculpen, lamento interrumpirlos, pero se esta haciendo ya muy tarde, tengo que ir con mi familia, cualquier cosa que pase no dude en llama me jefe.-

-Lo entiendo Aizawa no te preocupes-

-Nosotros tambien nos vamos a retirar- Hablo Mogui mientras se levantaba seguido de Matsuda.

-Es comprensible caballeros ya han consumido toda su mañana aqui- les contesto el señor Yagami mientras les abria la puerta para despedirlos.

-Que les vaya bien-

-Gracias Light- contestaron los tres detectives al unisono mientras salian por la puerta.

-"_El viento corre a mi favor"- _penso para si mismo Light mientras tomaba aciento en la sala.

**-No me digas que me vas hacer esperar mas para comerme ese helado- **se quejo Ryuk que se encontraba muy impaciente.

Por su parte Soichiro se quedó parado tras la puerta, estaba desesperado respecto a todo lo que le estaba sucediendo.

-"_Como mantendre vigilado a Light sin decirle o sin que se de cuenta"- _

Una gota de sudor resbalo por su frente ¿Porqué? ¿Porqué las cosas tenian que ser de esta manera?

-¡Light ya llegaste!- gritó Sayu mientras corría con la mochila en la espalda y muy feliz hacia él.

-Vaya nunca me recibes asi, con tanta alegria. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

-! Que¡ crees que unicamente te recibo asi cuando te ocupo, claro que ¡no!-

-¿Sayu?-

-Ok, esta bien, si te necesito, ¿Podrias ayudarme con la tarea?-

-Claro pequeña de que se trata, ¿Cual es el problema que tienes con ella?-

-No me digas pequeña, ya estoy grande-

-No me importa cuanto hayas o vayas a crecer, seguiras siendo mi pequeñita-

-No se vale, después discutiremos eso, mi problema es con la converción de unidades, de una medida a otra, tu sabes de metros o a centimentros, cosas de esas, es que me es muy confuso-

-al terminarle de decir la pequeña sacó varios cuadernos y libros.

-No creo que necesites tantas cosas para poder entenderlo realmente en muy facil-

-Pues si eres tan listo, empieza a explicarmelo-

- Lo primero que tienes que hacer es buscar una equivalencia que relacione la unidad que se tiene con la u nidad deseada, por ejemplo convertiremos 432 cm a metros para ello lo tienes que representar asi 1m= 432cm, lo estas entiendo-

-Eso es todo-

-No, luego escribes la cantidad a convertir y se iguala asi misma y se representaria asi 432cm=432cm. Posteriormente se multiplica por una fracción formada por la equivalencia que te explique como el primer paso que tiene que cumplir con ciertos requisitos-

-Creo entenderte pero ¿Cuales son esos requisitos?-

-La unidad de partida se debe encountered en el numerador, al formar la fracción por la que se multiplica, dicha unidad debe escribirse en el denominador de tal manera que se pueda eliminar para que quede de la siguiente manera 432=432cm x 1m/100cm.

Se efectua la operción y listo 432cm= 4.32m- todo el problema anterior se lo resolvio en el cuaderno para que lo tuviera como ejemplo.

-Ahora resuelve estos problemas que te plantee-

-Light, si le entendi acaso no te a vastado toda la tarea que me dejaron por que quieres ponerme más-

-Sayu si no los haces como sabre que has aprendido-

-No se vale tu no eres mi maestro, pero suenas igualito a uno- le dijo y se cruzó de brazos para empezar a ser pucheros.

Tras ver esa reacción Light le alboroto el cabello.

-Esto si no te lo perdono, tarde mucho en peinarme y tu todavia me lo alborotas- dijo enojada mientras le daba la espalda.a lo cual el chico le dio un pequeño empujón para contentarla.

-Ya no quiero verte Light-

-Esta bien Sayu ya me voy- le contestó mientras se paraba y caminaba directo a su habitación.

-Era broma hermano no te vayas te quiero mucho- dijo mientras corria a abrazarlo haciendo que univalent ambos tomaran aciento.

Soichiro que seguia parado tras la puerta observó atento toda la ecena y no pudo evitar derramar una lagrima al pensar en la posibilidad de que su hijo sea Kira, al darse cuenta cuan rapido estaban creciendo sus hijos.

Se acerco poco a poco hasta ellos dos por que considero que era un buen momento para conversar.

-¿Hijos podriamos platicar un poco?-

-Papá estoy ocupada con la tarea-

-¿Por qué no la haces mas tarde hija?-

-Es que tengo muchas cosas que hacer papito-

-Esta bien hija-

- Y… ¿Light como te fue en el campus hoy?- pregunto fuen en ese momento cuando Light lo miro directamentemente ya que su atención se concentraba en otra cosa.

-No hubo clases, pero llege un poco tarde por que sali con unos compañeros al centro-

**-Que conmovedora la ecena familiar-** habló con ironia Ryuk. Pero naturalmente como de costumbre fue ignorado.

-Mientras ustedes hablan yo ire a ver la novela-

-¿No tenias muchas cosas que hacer?-

-Sip entre ellas esta ver mi novela, no sabes cuan buena se a puesto-

-Mmm…- solo se escucho decir por parte de Light.

-Dejala hijo es parte de la adolecencia-

-Amor, hijos, lavense las manos para servile la comida- los llamó la señora de la casa.

-Light, pase lo que pase quiero que sepas que me siento muy orgulloso de ti y de Sayu- le dijo Soichiro mientras le daba un abrazo para levanter e irse a lavar las manos en el fregadero.

Light en ese momento sabia que su padre estaba actuando demised extraño, no la penso dos veces y saco un libro de lecturas, en medio de las paginas de este se encontraba un trozo de la Death Note sin pensarlo tomo un instrumento de graffito.

Harumi Tanizawa anoto en el trozo el nombre de una mujer acusada de asesinar asu esposo.

-"_Veamos mi padre se encuentra en casa, esta muy nervioso y actua un tanto extraño, se encuentra demasiado al pendiente de mi lleva rato observandome,practicamente lleva acabo una rutina de vigilancia, si durante este lapso en que estara mi padre vigilandome no actuo, si no ocurren muertes, se convertira en un problema, de parte de L no creo tener un problema, pero… ¿Mi padre? tengo que evitar que el este mas seguro de ello cada vez, mÁs sin embargo no creo tener la oportunidad de anotar más nombres en la circunstancia en la que me encuentro, por el momento solo anotar este".- _pensó para cerrar el libro, aguardarlo, lavarse las manos y después de eso sentarse en la mesa.

Su madre les preparo esa tarde Onigiri o tambien conocido como Omosubi un plato muy tradicional y que a ella le encanta preparaselos, considero que era un día especial por que toda la familia estaba reunida, hace tiempo que ya no pasaba, de tomar les sirvio una pequeña taza de té.

La comida fue tranquila llena de un agradable ambiente familiar, paz y armonia de esa manera, se tocaron temas como el clima, la escuela ect.

Una conversación fuera de toda la violencia del mundo esterior y sobre todo fuera de Kira.

-Padre me disculpas tengo que llamar a Misa- argumentó Light mientras se retiraba de la mesa y subía por las escaleras a su habitación.

1...

2...

3...

4...

5...

6...

7...

Llamadas realizó pero todas eran mandadas a buzón de voz

Misa no contestaba…

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Continuara….**

**Arigato**

**A todos los lectores que han venido siguiendo este fic**

**Realmente les tenemos que agradecer a todos cada uno sus reviews no saben como los tomamos en cuenta y como nos llenan de inspiracion.**

**lamentamos el atraso y nos disculpamos por ello tambien, no queremos que lo tomen como una es una excusa pero es que nos encontrabamos en una dura semana de examenes y para ellos hay que concentrarse al maximo.**

**Esperamos que el capitulo les haya parecido interesante, o si no de plano, que se hayan entretenido leyendolo.**

**En el octavo cap decidimos recrear un ambiente familiar**

**Como se daran cuenta no se toco el tema sobre la investigación de L, del cap anterior, pero es que el día no sea terminado por lo tanto no es posible hacer eso.**

**Aceptamos sus opiniones, comentarios y criticas contructivas ya que nos ayudan a mejorar constantemente**

**Asi como nos disculpamos por las faltas de ortagrafia, nos ezforzamos en mejorar.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sayonara hasta el proximo cap.**

**Nos estamos leyendo.**

**Att:SASORI.**

**Cuidense y que esten bien.**

**Att:OBITO.**


	9. Discusión

**Death Note.**

**Capitulo : 9 Discusión.**

**Nota: Bla, Bla **en negritas indica dialogo de Ryuk.

"_Bla, Bla" _entre comillas indican pensamientos.

Bla Bla subrayado indican dialogo de Rem.

Como Amane no contestaba las llamadas decidio mandarle un mensaje.

Misa por favor escribe la informaicón que te proporcione anota los nombres en la libreta, necesito que hagas el trabajo, no te atrases es importante.

Mensaje enviado…

Marcó el telefono.

**-¿Otra vez utilizando a Misa?- **se burlo Ryuk pero Light no le respondio nada.

-"_Amane espero que leas el mensaje aun asi¿Por qué no me a contestado?, ¿Qué estara haciendo?"- _pensó mientras se ponía la mano en el mentón.

-Mmm…-

-**¿Qué es lo que te incomoda ahora?-**

-Algo sin mucha importancia- contestó para desviar sus pensamientos a lo primordial.

-"_Por lo visto no podre cambiar el patrón de muertes, sera después entonces"-_

Fue en ese momento cuando Ryuk tomó la mochila y sacó el tambo de helado, se saboreo y rapidamente lo destapo.

-**Al fin probare el helado mira que me has hecho esperar demasiado ¿Sabra igual que una manzana natural?- **argumentó el dios de la muerte mientras tomaba un puño del postre y se lo comía de un bocado.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

=Mientras tanto con Misa=

-!Hay¡, estas clases si que me vuelven loca y me estresan demasiado, el maestro me a cargado demasiada tarea, lo odio, odio que siempre me este regañando, necesito unas vacaciones-

Comentaba Misa mientras caminaba directo a su casa y arrastraba la mochila, no había sido un día perfecto para la rubia, primero por que no vio a Light en todo el día, siendo esa la razón de inscribirse al campus, segundo por que discutio con él via mensajes, no le podría faltar más, estaba casi segura de que su día no podría empeorar.

-Mira Rem que el sol esta muy fuerte y la mochila muy pesada, estoy cansada- se quejaba por cuanta cosa se le ocurria.

-Ya tendras la oportunidad de relajarte cuando llegues a tu casa-

-Si lo sé, pero solo sera una hora ó dos cuando mucho, depués tengo una seción fotografica-

-Misa si te es muy cansado y demasiado taboos la rutina ¿Por que no abandonas el campus?-

-Rem si lo hiciera entonces tendría menos tiempo para estar con Light, digamos que es el sacrificio que tengo que hacer por él-

_-_¿Y …Light Yagami hace ese sacrificio por ti?-

-Si los hace, se que él me quiere mucho estoy segura, es solo que ultimamente esta muy ocupado-

-"_Eso creo"-_ penso después de aquellas firmez palabras.

-Ya no quiero hablar de eso, lo unico que quiero es llegar a casa- argumento ocasionando un silencio entre ambas, ya ninguna comento nada al repecto, asi se mantuvieron hasta que llegaron a su morada.

Estando ya dentro de esta lo primero que hizo Misa fue dejarse caer sobre la cama, se froto un poco los pies al quitarse las zapatillas y estando ahí medito muchas cosas hasta que sus pensamientos le recordaron que pusó el telefono celular en silenciador, recordo tamnbien que esperaba la llamada de su Manager el cual le confirmaria la hora para la seción de fotos.

Rapidamente sacó el telefono de la mochila y lo abrio, le angustiaba el hecho de que tal vez su manager ya le había marcado.

-7 llamadas perdidas !Todas son de Light¡ realmente le urgia hablar conmigo ó tal vez queria disculparse, gritó emocionada, tras leerlo Amane rapidamente se levantó de la cama olvidando el cansancio para tomar la Death Note.

-¿Qué haces Misa?-

-Ayudarle a Light- contestó mientras sacaba una lista con algunos nombres.

-Pero pense que estabas enojado con él por la discusión que tuvieron esta mañana-

-Solo fue una discusión pequeñita todas las parejas pasan por eso-

-"_Escribire los nombres en un tiempo variado que no sean proporcionales o lleven un patrón evidente"- _pensó para ponerse a efectuar el trabajo.

Desde la una a dos de la tarde Misa escribio un total de 5 nombresy después decidio tomar un descanso.

-Light se pondra muy orgulloso de mi, he hecho un buen trabajo- se dijo sastifecha consigo misma, le extraño que el manager a un no lo haya llamado y tomo el telefono para ver la hora fue cuando se dio cuenta que tenia otras mensaje sin leer.

-¿Es de Ryuga?- se pregunto confundido.

-¿Quiere platicar conmigo mañana en la fuente de sodas?-

Tras terminarlo de leerlo, uno y otro pensamiento surgio en su cabeza.

-"_Light nunca me invita a salir como pareja, al menos que sea para conversar sobre Kira,Pero ¿De que quiere hablar Ryuga?, Mmm… de seguro es para lo mismo, Light ultimamente se a vuelto muy grosero conmigo, aun asi, Yo lo amo y se que solamente esta bus Cando hacer un m undo perfecto donde podamos vivir juntos, estoy segura que después de que se cumpla su objetivo viviremos juntos, y… Ryuga de seguro solo me busca para saber más sobre Kira por eso tanta amabilidad de su parte aunque… no he de negar que ultimamente me gusta pasar más tiempo con él que con Light , es decir creo que es logico que te inclines a donde te tratan mejor ¿Pero? Si esa amabilidad es fingida ¿Se es ser realmente amable?. !Haaaayyy ya me confundi no se que pensar¡"-_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

=Con Light=

El tambo de helado se encontraba vacio tirado a un lado de la cama, algunas hormigas ya lo rodeaban.

-**Definitivamente las manzanas naturales saben mucho mejor que puestas en un helado ese riduculo alimento congelado sabía horrible y se encontraba derretido-**

**-**Deja de quejarte, para ser un dios te oyes ridiculo-

**-Ridiculo ustedes los humanos, no se por que tienden a congelar, mezclar y revolver las cosas y los alimentos, me caian mejor los humanos de antes simples y sencillos, ahora se ve que no estan conformen con lo que tienen y se ponen a hacer ridiculeses-**

Aquel comentario causo cierta manera molestia a Light pero prefirio solamente escucharlo.

-**Jejejejejeje… ¿oye? no olvides mis cuatro manzanas, me las debes por hacerme pasar tiempo con aquellos perdedores a los que llamas compañeros-**

-No se te olvida nada ¿Verdad?-

**-Un trato es un trato-**

-Toma- le dijo mientras le arrojaba la fruta, que el shinigame no tardo en devorarse.

-**Deliciosas-**

-"_Ya a pasado un buen tiempo, le volvere a marcar a Misa"- _Penso Yagami

No tardo mucho esperando, esta vez el telefono solo sonó tres veces.

-Hola ¿Quíen habla?-

-Hola Misa-

-!Light eres tú¡-

-Escucha con ateción, me preguntaba si no tenias planes hoy-

, Ninguno-

-Misa tienes una seción de fotos- le dijo Rem pero la chica la ignoro por completo.

-Hay que vernos hoy- prosiguio Yagami.

-!Es.. Es una cita¡.- gritó emocionada casi tirando el telefono.

-Tomalo como quieras, necesitamos hablar, a las 3:00 en la cafeteria, te veo haya - en eso Light colgó la llamada.

Inmediatamente el telefono de Misa volvio a sonar, la llamada pertenecia a su Manager pero la ignoro.

_-"Una cita"- _era lo unico que pensaba y rapidamente corrio a arreglarse.

.

.-Ya esta hecho Ryuk -

-**o… ¿Una cita? Y dime como te vas a desacer de tu padre.-**

**-**simple, me alistare para salir así mi padre no me podra decir que no, sin un motivo o una escusa de por medio para hacerlo-

Y como lo dijo se efectuo el plan, se cambio y arreglo en un promedio de 20 minutos, después se diriguio hasta donde se encontraba Soichiro.

-Padre voy a salir con Misa- Light espero unos 5 minutos para la aprovacion de Soichiro, este lo había pensado y meditado, pero nada absolutamente nada se le ocurrio.

-Esta bien hijo- le respondio para sentirse peor ni siquiera eso pudo hacer bien se fallo asi mismo y le fallo L.

-saludanosla, hijo-

-Lo madre- le contestó para salir directo a la cafeteria.

-_**"Light sabe manipular muy bien a su familia "- **_pensó el shinigame mientras seguía a Light, por una calle un poco transitada, llena arboles que le daban buena vista al lugar, el día estaba nublado, aquellas nubes eran densas y obscuras señal de que pronto llovería, corría viento, el cual ascidia el follaje de los arboles y le tuna las hojas, así Light camino durante unos minutos hasta que al fin llegó, en el lugar ya se encontraba Misa junto a Rem esperandolos.

_**-**_Mi amor, llegaste- Le dijo para correr a abrazarlo.

-Te has tardado y mira que hay tantas cosas de que hablar; que te parece si empezamos por planear como va a ser la casa en la que vamos a vivir, no..no, mejor de nuestra boda hay tanto que planear de ella, la luna de miel, la música, los invitados, las invitaciones, el pastel, por supuesto que ese tiene que ser enorme casi lo olvidaba los decorativos de la fiesta, !hayyyyyyy¡ y si mejor hablamos de nuestro hijos ¿Cuantos quieres tener?… va ser maravilloso- tras aquellas palabras Light la miró extrañado.

-Misa, callate- le hablo fuerte para callarla, occasioned que ella se encoguiera de hombros.

-Pe..per…pero...pero nunca nos hemos dado la oportunidad de conversar-

-Precisamente vamos a hablar en este momento, pero no de boberias como esas- le argumentó mas calmado.

-No son boberias ¿Acaso no sabes lo importante que es para una chica hablar con su novio sobre esas cosas?- le gritó Amane en un tono de voz más alto.

-Tsst… hay que tomarle importance a las prioridades-

-¿Y que se supone Yagami que es primordial para ti?, estoy harta de hablar unicamente sobre lo que te interesa ati, no te has puesto a pensar en lo que es primordial para mi- le siguio gritando mientras lo glebe varias veces con el bolso.

-Callate Misa, me estas poniendo en verguenza con tus pateticas ecenitas- le gritó esta vez Light mientras le tomaba fourteenth el brazo derecho.

-**Esto lo estoy dizfrutando mas que las manzanas jejejejejejejeje-**

Los ojo de Amane rapidamente se crisparon de lagrimas pero aún así le sostuvo la Mirada.

-Se que te dije que podrías tratarme como un objeto, pero hasta yo 6tengo limites y ya los cruzastes- le dijo con la voz quebrada para soltarse.

-Vamonos Rem- menciono para marchers.

-Light Yagami, no se te ocurra volver a ponerle una mano encima ó hacerle cualquier clase de daño a Misa, si intentas algo en su contra TE MATO-

-Ante ese comentario los ojos de Yagami se llenaron de odio.

-**Fue una linda conversación- **dijo Ryuk para soltar una risa macabra.

-"_Esto no puede ser posible, esta mañana L me dijo que había averaged algo, que aún me es imposible saber que es, y ahora esto, espero que mi situación actual con Misa no me traiga problemas al respecto"- _pensó Light molesto quedandose solo en aquel lugar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Es incredible Rem, ignore a mi manager y me salte una seción fotografica por esto- le dijo mientras caminaba rapidamente, su voz se tornaba furiosa pero sus ojos derramaban lagrimas.

-Mi decisón esta tomada, ire a platicar con Ryuga mañana total a Light le da igual-

.

Te veo mañana…

Mensaje enviado…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

=Con L=

-Realmente me hacía falta provar algo de glucosa- argumentó el detective mientras comía bolitas de chocolate en el cuartel.

-Watari-

-Sy Ryuzaki-

-Quiero que prosigas scribed las horas precisas de los fallecimientos ocuurridos durante el día de hoy, el trabajo aún no ha terminado-

_-"Necesito saber como matas Kira, y no solo eso probarlo ante el mundo"_-

Pronto su telefono comenzó a sonar.

- Es de Misa, aceptó, perfecto- dijo para tomar una bolita de chocolate y comersela…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Continuara…**

**Hola, hola **

**A todos nuestros lectores gracias por todos sus reviews.**

**Cada uno de ellos nos inspiran bastante.**

**Hemos de decirle que estamos tomando en cuenta sus opiniones solo les pedimos paciencia ya que no podemos colocar todas sus sugerencias en un solo capitulo.**

**Esperemos como siempre que este cap les haya gustado.**

**Nos agrada saber que les gusta ya que nos ezforzamos para que asi sea.**

**Aceptamos sus opiniones comentarios sugerencias y criticas constructivas.**

**Sayonara…**

**Hasta el proximo cap.**

**Nos estamos leyendo.**

**Att:SASORI**

**Cuidense y que esten bien.**

**Att:OBITO.**


	10. Resultado

**Death Note.**

**Ninguno de los personajes de death note nos pertenecen son de sus respectivos creadores**

**Bla bla: En negritas indican diálogo d Ryuk.**

**Bla bla:**** indican dialogo de Rem.**

"_Bla, bla_**": entre comillas indican pensamientos.**

**Capitulo: 10 Resultado.**

Durante esa noche se salto la lluvia a tal grado que ya había amanecido y continuaba lloviendo, aunque esta ahora era una lluvia suave, calmada y tenue.

En el cielo aun abundaban las nubes negras, estas tapaban en su totalidad al sol, dando un ambiente triste a los alrededores, las calles se encontraban solas, ni un alma deambulaba cercas.

Esa mañana Soichiro se levanto temprano y se dirigió al cuartel de L, a entregarle el informe sobre el trabajo que el detective le pidió realizar.

Después de haber pasado por todas las revisiones requeridas llegó hasta donde estaba el detective; este se encontraba sentado en un sillón, tomando café mientras comía decenas de pastelitos que se encontraban en una charola.

-Lo he estado esperando señor Yagami, y dígame ¿Qué es lo que hizo Light mientras se encontraba en su casa?-

-Ryuzaki te he fallado, he puesto encima mis obligaciones familiares sobre las laborales, no pude retener a mi hijo mucho tiempo y para serte sincero no me esforcé mucho en ello- dijo con la cabeza cabizbaja mientras se paraba enfrente de él.

L tomo un trago a su café, lo miro fijamente.

-Sabía que eso pasaría-

-En…Entonces ¿Por qué me has pedido que lo hiciera?- le reclamo con cierta furia en su voz.

-Quería simplemente saber que tan comprometido esta usted con el caso-

Ante el comentario Soichiro apretó los puños pero no quito la mirada del suelo.

Fue en ese momento que el detective se levanto del sillón, le dio la espalda al señor Yagami y se dirigió hasta la ventana, fijo la mirada en las gotas de lluvia que empañaban el cristal y que lentamente resbalaban por el mismo.

-Ryuzaki te interese o no, aun habiéndote fallado realice el informe del tiempo en que Light permaneció en casa- le dijo para colocar una carpeta amarilla en una de las mesitas del lugar.

Pero como respuesta solo obtuvo silencio.

-Siendo así no me queda mas que retirarme- dijo por ultimo para dirigirse caminando hacia la puerta.

-Debe de comprometerse mas en el caso o me veré obligado a sacarlo de el, no podemos cometer errores, ya que nos pueden costar la vida, Kira o no usted siga vigilando a su hijo-

Al escucharlo soichiro se paro un momento mientras tomaba fuertemente la perilla de la puerta, tras terminarlo de escuchar la abrió y salió del lugar cerrando fuertemente.

-_"Es hora de analizar los resultados"-_Pensó el detective que aun se encontraba viendo por la ventana.

-Watari ¿Ya tienes la información que te pedí?-

El mayordomo asintió para entregarle varios papeles y carpetas.

-Puedes retirarte-

-"_Aquí vamos solo una pistas, un factor decisivo, un error, una pieza, solo una cosa para hundirte Light Yagami"-_

Y dicho esto comenzó sus análisis de la investigación.

-1)9:00 am-9:20am Durante este lapso de tiempo Light se encontraba sentado en el parque, mismo lapso en el que Watari no registro ninguna muerte, 3 minutos después se marcho, aun no hay registros de muerte-

2) de 9:00 23-9:38 camino hasta pararse en una calle, aun nada, no hay registros de muerte.

9:38-9:40 eso es Watari a registrado una muerte, pero durante ese lapso Yagami no hizo nada mas que caminar hasta la fuente de sodas con sus amigos según los registros de las 9:40-10:20am.

Justamente a las 10:35 a ocurrido una tercera muerte, eventualmente en el lapso de 10:20-10:40 Light no hizo nada mas que platicar con el encargado de una librería y escribió algo, ¿Pero que significa esto? Nada de lo que hizo tiene relación con las dos muertes anteriores a excepción del hecho de que estuvo escribiendo, mas sin embargo ese hecho puede ser mera coincidencia, en el primer caso apuntaba algo que le decía aquella chica, si bien recuerdo se trata de Liz, en el segundo caso platicaba con el empleado de una librería al parecer le daba información-

-Watari quiero que llamas a los detectives y les pida que investiguen a Liz, así como al dueño de la librería que se ubica a 5 cuadras al norte de la fuente de sodas-

-"_Existe un 3% de posibilidad de que ellos estén relacionados con Yagami, es una pequeña posibilidad pero no la puedo simplemente ignorar_"-

-Bien de aquí la investigación corrió de parte del señor Soichiro Yagami, según este lapso de tiempo Light no hizo otra cosa que ayudarle a su pequeña hermanita con la tarea, platicar con su familia y comer, pero durante ese lapso de tiempo se registro 1 muerte, pero en el lapso de 1 a 5 pm. Ocurrieron 5 muertes mas según lo registrado por Watari, aun hacia debido al escaso reporte de Soichiro me es imposible saber con exactitud que hacia Light, el registro de su padre terminan a la 2:45pm en ese momento dejo de estar vigilado, el pinto aquí es que no ha ocurrido absolutamente ninguna muerte, todo lo contrario a lo esperado ¿Por qué, algo anda, mal? ¿Pero que es?; uff… supongo que solo perdí mi tiempo- se dijo asi mismo mientras tomaba todos los archivos y los colocaba en un estante.

.

.

_._

.

.

.

=Con Misa=

-Buenos días Rem-

-Ya despertaste-

-Si dormí todo la noche-

-_Me di cuenta de ello_-

Decía Misa mientras se levantaba de la cama y7 caminaba hacia la ventana-

-Hay que emoción llovió durante la noche-

-¿Por qué te emociona que llueva?

Pregunto la shinigame pero no recibió respuesta a cambio noto una Misa muy pensativa sumergida totalmente en su mundo aquel panorama había despertado recuerdos de su infancia.

_-Mira mami, esta lloviendo-_

_-Ya vi hija, no te vayas a mojar, te puedes resfriar-_

_-Pero mami-_

_-Ya te dije que no-_

_-Papi, mami no me deja salir-_

_-Hazle caso a tu madre –_

_-Mami por favor solo me mojare un poquito-_

_-Vamos amor déjala, tu sabes que le encanta la lluvia-_

_-Esta bien – contesto mientras dejaba de lavar trastos._

_-Siiiii- grito la pequeñita emocionada, para salir de la casa pero inmediatamente fue detenida._

_-Lo siento pequeña no te mojaras, no sin tu padre- le dijo mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la levantaba para correr hacia la lluvia, estando ahí ambos empezaron a reir mientras daban vueltas, el ultimo recuerdo que llego a su mente fue el de su madre parada bajo el marco de la muerta sonriéndoles a ambos._

-Misa ¿te encuentras bien?

-No es nada-le contesto para dirigirse a la cocina a desayunar

-"_Hoy quede de platicar con Ryuga, pero ya no estoy segura de ello, todavía tengo tiempo para pensarlo…._

**_continuara..._**

**_obito: jejejejeje._**

**_sasori:Bueno aqui esta la continuacion._**

**_obito:lamentamos la demora_**

**_sasori:pero es que la escuela nos ha mantenido muy ocupados_**

**_obito:ademas de que pues...falta de inpiracion_**

**_jejejejejejeje_**

**_sasori: esperamos que les haya gustado._**

**_obito:asi como sus sugerencias_**

**_sasori:mas que nada agradecerles por leer este fic._**

**_obito: y disculparnos por la demora._**

**_sasori:bueno en fin..._**

**_nos estamos leyendo._**

**_obito:cuidensen y k esten bien._**

**_jejejejeje_**


End file.
